Prince of Hueco Mundo
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Follow Kuro the son of the King and Queen of Hueco Mundo Ichigo Kurosaki and Tia Harribel as he fight through an alternate version of the original bleach story with plenty of surprises. The prince will have to learn to master his powers as he tries to defend both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo from the god like entities that wish to see them burn.OC Harem/Ichigo harem/Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The son of transcendence

The sands of Hueco Mundo exploded as two captain level entities unleased large amounts of spiritual power as their blades clashed violently. One was a young man appearing to be around eighteen years old. He had nicely tanned skin, his left eye was a cool aqua teal while his right was a bloody crimson color. He spikey black hair that was held in a rather unique style while most of his hair was messy and unruly with the front stopping just above his eyebrows ending in golden blonde tips, he had four long tail like braids, the tips of which also changed from pitch black to golden blonde. His name was Kuro Kurosaki the son of Tier Harribel and Ichigo Kurosaki 'The King of Hueco Mundo' and one of the few beings whose power was said to be even greater than that of the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13.

Kuro was currently fighting with his Shinigami Zanpakuto instead of his sealed Resurrección blade though he still hadn't released his Shikai. In its sealed state his Zanpakuto took the form of two three and a half foot chokutō without either having a handguard. Their handles were wrapped in a tattered blood red cloth and the pommels hand a small finger sized silver ring attached to them.

"I see your still getting stronger every day…maybe in a few decades you'll actually give me a challenge" grinned Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The blue haired Arrancar and commander of the Sixth pillar of the 'Akuma no hashira' **(AN. Demon pillars),** was a tall, muscular man with blue eyes with small green lines below them.

"Oh, please I haven't even released my Shikai yet and you're already sweating" Kuro grinned back only to receive a hard kick to the chest throwing him back a few feet though he quickly used **Sonido** to get back into the fight.

"Your spiritual power is impressive to say the least, but your control over it sucks even more than your fathers did at your age" Grimmjow said lazily placing his blade on his shoulder.

"Come Kuro kick his ass" a voice yelled from the top of a hill, where a small group of Arrancar (Mostly females) where spectating the battle. Among the group were three of Kuro's closest allies and childhood friends including Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-sun. Of course, the one who was yelling was Apacci while the others were simply cheering him on.

"Looks like you have quite a few fans" Grimmjow smirked. Kuro simply grinned back having not inherited the prudish nature that his father had in his younger years.

"Go get him Grimmy you can do it" a feminine voice yelled causing Grimmjow to blush.

"Shut Up…how many times have I told you not to call me that in public Taiga" Grimmjow yelled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a few admires" Kuro laughed causing a tick mark to appear on the Commanders forehead.

" **Cero"** The sand once again exploded as Grimmjow shot a powerful Cero at Kuro engulfing him in a large explosion.

"Geez that really hurt ya know" Kuro frowned as he emerged from the explosion with light singe marks.

'Damn that kid's Hierro is something else' Grimmjow thought looking at the little damage the teen in front of him had received from taking his cero head on.

"Alright looks like I'll have to kick things up a notch" Kuro said building up his spiritual power in preparation to unleash his Shikai. Even at the distance the spectators were standing they could feel his Spiritual Pressure weigh down on them.

"Finally starting to get serious huh" Grimmjow got into a ready stance, not knowing what to expect as he had never seen Kuro release his Shikai before.

" **Open the box and let chaos reign, Pandora!"** Kuro said releasing a pillar of black and gold spiritual pressure. Grimmjow watched as the prince's swords morphed becoming a pair of curved guard less butterfly swords with a large hand sized ring for a pommel. The coloring of the blades was mostly black with a silver edged blade.

"Huh I was expecting something bigger" Grimmjow said slightly unimpressed.

"My Pandora's strength lies in her unpredictability and adaptability" Kuro said holding his blades at the ready. "I hope you're ready to see why my Zanpakuto is considered the queen of chaos". Kuro rushed forwards with surprising speed quickly forcing Grimmjow on the defensive even though the veteran warrior wasn't going all out yet, it was still an impressive feat.

Kuro kept pressuring Grimmjow with merciless, quick slashes to the point where Grimmjow didn't even notice that one of his blades had seemingly disappeared until he felt a stinging sensation in his back letting him know he had just been cut.

"What the hell" Grimmjow cursed quickly getting some distance with a quick Sonido.

"Heh I guess I forgot to mention that Pandora gets really antsy and doesn't like to stay in one form for very long. Once I start to draw on her power even I don't know what form she may take next" Kuro said holding out his right hand and catching the now three-pronged windmill style shuriken like blade by the handle.

"That's a pretty nasty ability, but it won't be enough to stop me" Grimmjow said rushing forward his speed doubling as he released more spiritual power. The two warriors clashed again and again, both landing and receiving cuts with each exchange. Though Grimmjow had a few centuries of experience over the prince he found himself constantly thrown off guard by Kuro's constantly changing Zanpakuto. It seemed that both his blades could transform at will which made Kuro's attack pattern chaotic and hard to predict. After a particularly unexpected combo where one of Kuro's blades shifted into a dagger as Grimmjow tried to get inside his guard only for the smaller blade to quickly deflect his sword down while the other transformed into a long spear which Kuro managed to bury the entire head into the blue haired commanders gut before he Sonido'd away.

Just as Grimmjow was considering getting serious and releasing his Resurrección, their battle was interrupted as one of the Queens of Hueco Mundo appeared between the two men. "I believe that is enough sparring for today" Tier or as her friends and family called her Tia said with her usual stoic voice.

"But we were just getting to the good part" Kuro whined.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but your Father has called for a meeting in one hour all the Commanders are required to attend. Your father asked me to tell you that your presence is also expected at the meeting apparently, he has some big news." Tia smiled at her son. Ever since she had become Ichigo's first mate and been turned into a perfect Arrancar her mask fragment had shrunk only covering the top of breast and nipples instead of the whole lower half of her face, as well as her hollow hole disappearing.

Like every Arrancar that Ichigo had given power to thanks to his binding with the first Hogyoku courtesy of Kisuke Urahara. Kouro like so many others, was very familiar with his family legacy and what lead to his Father's ascension to the throne of Hueco Mundo.

Many centuries ago his Father had been a Captain of the original gotei 13. While that alone was an outstanding feat, his father had only been 40 years old at the time making him the youngest soul ever to obtain the rank. Even the child prodigy and current Captain of the 10th division was over a century old before becoming a Captain. His father while being the youngest member of the original captains was known for his massive spiritual power and sword skills that were only rivaled by the Captain Commander. Ichigo served as a Captain for a number of years eventually receiving a solo mission to venture into Hueco Mundo and Eliminate a group of Vasto Lorde level hollow that had been able to drive off other Shinigami that had tried to engage them in combat.

Ichigo had jumped at the task always ready for a good fight and expected to find a group of powerful but unorganized and mindless hollows trying to devour everything in sight. He was surprised however when he engaged a tactful and intelligent team that quickly forced him into his Bankai. The battle dragged on for several days and in the end both sides were too tired to continue and the fight ended in a draw. Ichigo always being one of the more open minded Captains asked if the Vasto Lorde had names. Stark, Neliel, Tier, and Ulquiorra were their response. Ichigo learned a lot about hollows that day and came to the conclusion that they weren't all that different from Shinigami or at least the four in front of him weren't. By the time that his strength had recovered enough to continue the fight he found his drive to kill them had disappeared and instead returned to the Soul Society to report his failure.

As the years went by Ichigo found himself taking more and more trips to Hueco Mundo to visit the four Vasto Lorde under the guise of hunting down powerful hollows. Eventually when squad 12 received a new Captain and became known as the research and development division Ichigo found himself quickly becoming friends with the Captain, Kisuke who also took a liking to the more powerful and similarly open minded orange-haired Captain. Kisuke eventually revealed that he had been working on a secret project with the objective of developing an item that would be able to break down the barriers between Soul Reapers and Hollows as well as respond to the wielders greatest desirers. The item in question would eventually become to be known as the Hogyoku.

While Kisuke had been met with moderate success in creating the Hogyoku he had found that it required a massive amount of spiritual power to awaken fully so he enlisted the help of Ichigo who had to most massive amount of Spiritual Power aside from the Captain Commander. However before their experiment could progress very far Ichigo was tasked with the job of hunting down a rather troublesome Hollow that had been plaguing the outer Rukon Districts. Not seeing the point of enlisting any help for such a simple task Ichigo went after the Hollow alone, a choice that forever affect the future of both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo alike. It didn't take long for Ichigo to find and engage the Hollow in battle, easily overpowering it Ichigo prepared to strike the final blow when the Hollow spoke. Having never heard of any Hollow other than Vasto Lorde and some Adjuchas having the ability to speak Ichigo faltered. That was when the Hollow struck one taste of Ichigo's blood was all it took for the Hollow to activate it's unique ability of trying to take overs Ichigo's soul.

The exact details of what happened next were blurry as even Ichigo himself wasn't sure as his mind was in flux at the time. What is know is that days, weeks, or possibly even months later Ichigo awoke in the sand of Hueco Mundo as neither a Hollow nor Soul Reaper, he'd become something else entirely. While Ichigo had still remained himself he knew that he would no longer be welcome among the ranks of the Gotei 13 and instead decided to seek out the Vasto Lorde that he had become somewhat well associated with.

Ichigo was eventually declared KIA by Central 46 despite the claims of many Captains that Ichigo would've never fallen in battle to such a Hollow and that no Body was ever discovered. Many insisted that a full scale man-hunt be put to a vote to find the missing Captain, but they were shot down as Yamamoto would've been forced to brand Ichigo a traitor in order to do so. After all if he was as powerful as everyone insisted he was what other reason could there be for his prolonged disappearance. The full-scale search never happened and any further attempts to locate the Captain would be seen as treasonous. Kisuke however would not be deterred from finding his friend, secretly he began using every resource at his disposal in order to find the orange haired-man. Years of endless scans of the Seireitei and Rukon Districts had proved fruitless and in desperation he decided to search even the least likely places imaginable. Even still with years of searching the world of the living and outskirts of Hueco Mundo with no results Kisuke was nearly ready to give up and continue his Hogyoku research when one his scanners finally went off. It had detected Spiritual Power nearly identical to Ichigo's. Without a second thought Kisuke created a device that allowed him to travel to the home of Hollows and rescue his friend.

Their meeting had not been what Kisuke had expected. Even for a man with such a broad and intelligent mind the image of the semi-hollowed Ichigo would forever haunt him to this very day. His hair was much longer than it had previously been coming down to his back and his old uniform and Haori fell around his waist in tatters leaving his upper body bear. Black tribal line raced around his body seemingly connecting at where his heart was. Two bone white horns jutted from the sides of his head, and the white around his pupils had turned black. Not only that but he seemed to be working with several other Vasto Lorde on building a small fortress where Urahara could since at least two dozen weaker Hollows inside of. Preparing for the fight of his life Kisuke was ready to use his **Bankai** at a moment's notice. However, when Ichigo moved faster than even his eyes could track Kisuke knew his life was forfeit, that feeling only lasted half a second before Ichigo threw him into a tight one arm hug, and yelled that he had been expecting him to show up years ago.

It took quite awhile for Ichigo to explain everything that had happened to him to Kisuke and even longer for the eccentric scientist to believe that the hybrid in front him was truly his long-lost friend. Kisuke however if anything was always a man to quickly adjust and soon began to take everything in stride even going as far as to set up a secondary lab within a large cellar inside Ichigo's new fortress once it was complete, so he could continue working with the former Captain on his Hogyoku project. Now without the worry of anyone in the Soul Society finding out about his secret research Kisuke was able to speed up its actual development tremendously. Soon he was ready to try to fully awaken his greatest accomplishment yet, and with Ichigo's even more massive and twisted Spiritual Power he was sure he would succeed.

While Kisuke was arguably the greatest mind that Soul Society had ever seen even he didn't predict what happened when he had Ichigo pour is Spiritual Power into the dormant orb. The Hogyoku instantly fully awakened and bound itself to the person with the strongest will in the room which of course was Ichigo. However, when the Hogyoku bound itself to his soul it not only caused both his soul reaper and hollow powers to merge seamlessly but also those of his Zanpakuto Zangetsu and dormant Quincy powers which were most likely the result of his human soul having been mixed with Quincy blood courtesy of his mother. The result was a perfect hybrid of the four powers and a being whose power was potentially limitless. With Ichigo now possessing the first Hogyoku and using it's power to build his own empire, as well as creating an entirely new race of perfect Arrancar to follow him. Kisuke returned to the Soul Society to pursue the development of another Hogyoku.

Kuro wasn't too sure what had happened after that as his father has never went into detail but history spoke for itself. At some point Kisuke along with several other high-ranking Officers had been wrongfully charged with treason and banished from the Soul Society. Some of these having been turned in Visored who quickly chose to join Ichigo's newly founded Empire which now rivaled the Soul Society in turns of power and they still hadn't created a 13th pillar as Ichigo had yet to find a suitable Commander.

"Well if Ichigo called for a meeting than we better not be late" Grimmjow said sheathing his blade.

"Really I thought you took delight in doing whatever you could to piss my father off" Kuro smirked as a devilish grin crossed Grimmjow's face.

"Haha you're not wrong about that, but after taking that spear to the gut I'd rather not have to use my high-speed regeneration again if I can help it, after all not everyone can be as skilled with it as Ulquiorra's punk ass" Grimmjow huffed.

"Whatever you say" Kuro said sealing his Shikai and sheathing his blades by placing them perpendicular to each other with the blades touching causing a sheath of spiritual energy to form.

"I suggest both of you shower before attending the meeting you reek of sweat and blood. The meeting will take place in an hour that should give you both some time to freshen up. Grimmjow Ichigo would also like you to arrive a few minutes earlier as he has some things to discuss with you" Tia inform making said Arrancar sigh and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah sure see you two at the meeting" Grimmjow said before he Sonido'd over to Taiga and the two of them disappeared.

"He never changes…I suggest you get going it wouldn't do for you to be late to your first Commanders meeting" Tia smiled.

"Yeah I'll see at the meeting" Kuro said before flash stepping over to the hill where the girls were waiting. **(AN: all canon character that are part of the 'Akuma no Hashira' will be wearing the same uniforms just imagine the same uniforms as the Canon just predominantly grey with black highlights. Also all canon characters will look the same unless otherwise descripted).**

"Look like you enjoyed yourself" Apacci grinned throwing him a towel.

"Thanks, you know me, I'm always in the mood for a good fight" Kuro grinned.

"Well we should really get going if you want to get to the meeting on time" Sung-Sun suggested.

"Yeah and your mom was right you really could use a shower" Mila Rose frowned wrinkling her nose.

"Well I was just sparring so bite me" Kuro scowled.

"Is that an invitation" Mila Rose gave him a seductive stare.

Kuro blushed at bit much to the amusement of the girls before he quickly sonido'd away towards his flat. The girls quickly followed behind him heading towards 'Noche Eterna' **(Eternal Night in Spanish).** The city was built into the side of the largest mountain in Hueco Mundo at the very top sat Ichigo's palace and the Cathedral where all Commanders meetings were held. Scattered up, down, and all around the mountain were the various headquarters of each commander which looked after and watched over a district keeping order discipline and protecting the other Arrancar that lived there. Although all Arrancar possessed a Resurrección only those who had reached the level of power of high-level of Gillian or low-level Adjuchas could become a part of the 'Akuma no hashira'.The majority of hollows that had chosen to become Arrancar however were normal hollows or low-level Gillian class hollows that sought to escape the endless hunger that plagued them and to regain some semblance of the humanity they once had.

Kuro lived in a flat that looked over the 13th district close to the middle of the mountain it already had members of the 'Akuma no Hashira' in place looking over it but since a Commander hadn't been appointed over them they weren't considered to be an official Pillar like the other 12. The training area that Grimmjow and Kuro had been using had was only a few miles away from the base of the mountain. So it only took the young hybrid about 10 minutes to make it back to his flat. Quickly tossing off his sweat stained training outfit, which had just been some old baggy pants and a worn out sleeveless hoodie. He had lived in his mother flat until about a year ago when he had decided that he wanted his own place. Not that his mother had stayed at her flat often, usually only when his father disappeared with Kisuke from time to time.

His father quickly agreed to it under the condition that he helped to look after the 13th district Kuro agreed to the terms and moved out within a few days along with Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun. The three had been a slight surprise while they had all been childhood friends with his mother taking them in as young children after they had been orphaned after a particularly nasty attack by the self-proclaimed 'king' of Hueco Mundo Baraggan Louisenbairn. They had been very close their entire lives but they also held his mother in very high regard and he had believed that they had wanted to become part of her pillar. At their current level of strength, they would be worthy of becoming seated officers, so it did come as a slight shock to him when they decided to join him in his task of looking after the 13th district.

Quickly making his way to his private bathroom Kuro stripped down and quickly washed himself. Being born a hybrid he never had a hollow hole like other hollows did before being turned into Arrancar. Seeing as his mother was a very powerful Arrancar and his father had an inner hollow he did end up having a mask fragment although he wasn't born with it and it only appeared after he had unlocked his Resurrección. Running his fingers through the messy hair on top of his head which was as unruly as his fathers before moving them back to his four tail like braids which were just like his mothers and feeling four ring like white bone pieces that severed as hair ties, along with a broken choker like collar that separated at his Adams apple. They were his mask fragment that had appeared when he was 12 when his spiritual power had developed enough to unlock his Resurrección along with his inner hollow awakening.

After giving his hair a quick wash he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and put some oil in his hair to keep it moisturized in the dry desert air. Walking out of the bathroom in just a towel he stopped when he saw Apacci laying lazily on his large bed while Mila Rose and Sung-Sun sat on a couch that was pushed against the far wall.

"Mmm looking good" Mila Rose growled softly looking Kuro up and down like a piece of meat. His skin was just a shade darker than his mother's while he had his father's good looks, as many women constantly pointed out. Thanks to his constant training he had always been extremely fit, his entire body was covered in lean muscle while he was a bit more muscular than his father had been at his age he still maintained a large amount of flexibility. He never wanted to be one of those guys that sacrificed range of motion for bulging muscles as that would limit his combat effectiveness.

"Down girl" Kuro teased turning his attention to getting dressed. He had gotten used to the girls teasing over the years while they could still sometimes get him to blush he was now more likely to tease back than anything else. He'd also gotten used to them breaking into his room privacy was something that hollows in general didn't really understand or care about in most cases. Hell, he couldn't even count how many times he'd been caught naked by one of his many sisters or Palace staff when he was growing up. They were very instinctual beings and if they felt the urge to do something they simply did it, without thinking about how it affected anyone else.

"So, Kuro what do you think your father wants to talk to you about at the commanders meeting" Sung-Sun asked.

"Probably trying to marry me off to some noble house" Kuro joked. Apparently, the girls didn't find it funny as they all started releasing a small amount of spiritual pressure with a dark feel to it.

"I was just kidding you know my father isn't like that and even if he was my mother would never allow it" Kuro said trying to calm them down.

"Like you'd ever agree to marry any of those stuck-up bitches anyway" Apacci huffed. Currently there were several Noble houses in 'Noche Eterna' each one of them were awarded their status by Ichigo as they had been the most influential hollows and had helped him amass the large amounts of followers he had now and had been critical and building 'Noche Eterna' and the 'Akuma no hashira' into what they were today. Kuro as the prince of 'Noche Eterna' had always been expected to attend the parties and events that were hosted by not only the royal family, noble houses as well. He often envied his many sisters as it had always been optional for many of them to attend. Ichigo had always wanted a large family and as it turns out there were many women of all races that were interested in him. Kuro so far knew he had at least a dozen sisters that had been birthed by Arrancar and his mother had not very subtly hinted that he had many more sisters that had been birthed by Shinigami women but he had no idea who they were or who their mothers were.

"While so of them aren't that bad…most of the time, I can understand your distaste. All of them were raised to be politicians not warriors" Kuro said letting his towel fall as he slid on some boxers not really caring about being naked though the closet door did hide his brief nudity much to the girl's displeasure. Noticing their frowns Kuro teased them once again, "You didn't think you were going to get a free show did you" he stuck his tongue out.

"Someone's feeling like being a tease today…it be a shame if those boxers were miraculously cut to shreds" Mila Rose smirked.

"You wanna try me" Kuro smirked back.

Mila Rose didn't respond but instead disappeared in a quick Sonido reappearing with her arms outstretched trying to slash his boxers to ribbons. Kuro grinned as he quickly grabbed her wrist twisting it so she was forced to turn her back to him before lightly kicking her to the bed causing her to land on Apacci smothering her with her large bust.

"Damnit get off me, you fat cow" Apacci yelled trying to kick Mila Rose off but only served to further entangle the two much to Kuro's and Sung-Sun's amusement.

Kuro continued to get dressed while the two argued pulling on his usual 'Akuma no hashira' outfit. A pair of dark grey hakama pants with a dark grey sleeveless hoodie with black trim and black combat boots.

"You girls ready if we want to make it to the cathedral on time we need to head out now" Kuro said once he had strapped his Zanpakuto to his back.

" **Damnit** **stop fighting** " Kuro yelled. As the two struggling girls, had been completely ignoring him until he raised his voice.

"Fuck no need to yell I think you shattered my eardrums" Apacci groaned.

"Well if you all don't hurry up we're going to be late" Kuro frowned.

"My, my so unlady like" Sung-sun giggled with her sleeve covering her mouth.

"Shut it washboard" Mila Rose yelled untangling herself and smoothing out her uniform.

"Enough you can scream at each other until your ears bleed when we get back." Kuro said heading to the door while building his spiritual power to prepare for the lengthy series of Sonido he was going to have to perform.

"We get it we'll be right behind you princess" Apacci smirked as Kuro smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

Kuro wanted to reply but a quick look on the wall told him that he was already going have to push himself to make it to the meeting on time. Cursing to himself he instantly started to Sonido at top speed leaving the girls behind. After almost 10 minutes he made it to the entrance of the cathedral and walked towards the front doors only slightly winded.

"You three can wait out here" Kuro said as the girls slumped to the ground out of breath having struggled to keep up with him.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the main doors finding that all the other commanders had already gathered. His father was already sitting at the head of the long table, along with his mother Commander of the 3rd Pillar, Neliel commander of the 4th Pillar, Stark Commander of the 2nd Pillar, Ulquiorra Commander of the 5th Pillar, Grimmjow Commander of the 6th Pillar , Mia Commander of the 7th Pillar who looked so much like her mother Neliel that it would be nearly impossible to tell that she was Kuro's older half-sister. Next were the former Shinigami Captains turned Visored they had agreed to fill in the slots of commanders until Ichigo could find acceptable replacements in return for protection from the Soul Society. This Included Shinji Commander of the 8th Pillar, Love Commander of the 9th Pillar, Kensei Commander of the 10th Pillar, and Rose Commander of the 11th. Kuro couldn't help but notice that his other sister Mako Commander of the 12th wasn't present.

"Ahh Kuro please take a seat, I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked for your presence during this meeting" Ichigo smiled. His long black hair and crimson eyes a result from bonding with Zangetsu so many years ago. Though Kuro was aware that he was capable of turning his hair back to the original orange if he so chose to.

"Yes, I am" Kuro answered keeping the nervousness out of his voice.

"Well now that we've all gathered I guess there is no point in waiting any longer since all of the current Commanders and myself have finally agreed on who we think should become the Commander for the brand new 13th pillar." Ichigo announced standing up he held out his right hand which was suddenly engulfed in black flames tinged with deep purple. The flames quickly died down to reveal a Grey and black Commanders Haori.

"Commanders rise and welcome our newest member, Kuro Kurosaki you are hereby appointed as the Commander of the 13th division of the 'Akuma no hashira' Congratulations" Ichigo grinned as everyone else broke out into a round of applause.

Kuro could barely contain his shock as he walked around the table and allowed his father to place his haori on his shoulders. After returning to his seat everyone sat down and looked at him intently.

"Well the floor is yours is there anything you'd like to say" Ichigo asked.

Kuro stood and looked over the table before starting his speech. "First I'd like to thank all of you for accepting me into your ranks and for helping to train me into the warrior I am today. I just hope that I can live up to all of your expectations and become a commander truly worthy of wearing this haori" Kuro said before sitting down.

"As humble as always I see" Stark chuckled.

"I'm glad to see that your impressive strength hasn't gone to your head that is a rare trait among young men, and something even your father lacked at your age" Ulquiorra said with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad" Ichigo said defensively.

"Taking on four Vasto Lorde on their home turf single handedly, I'd say you were quite head strong back then sweet heart" Nel giggled.

"I won didn't I" Ichigo puffed out his chest, despite his immense power he'd maintained much of his original personality.

"If I recall correctly our battle ended in a tie" Tia corrected her husband.

"And then you only barely were able to hold us off in your Bankai, it was less of a battle and more just you wearing us down with your speed" Stark said lazily.

"Huh is that right I seem to remember it differently…oh well anyway Kuro I'm sure you're already aware of your duties as a Commander" Ichigo addressed his son.

"Yes, I am father" Kuro answered.

"Good I'll give you some time to get used to you pillar as well as select your seated officers after that I have a special assignment for you" Ichigo said his tone turning serious. "As you all know our relationship with the Soul Society has vastly improved in the last century to the point that we are considering a formal truce between our nations. Before that happens however it seems that the 13 court guard squads are now facing some difficulties as a string of strange events have got old man Yamamoto worried. He sent me a request asking if I could lend some assistance by sending some extra hands preferably someone highly skilled in combat incase things take a nose dive. Kuro, I decided that you are the best candidate not only are you highly skilled for your age, you possess the intellect needed for a mission requiring such finesse. This is a great chance to get the soul society to see what we are cable of as well as strengthen the relationship between us. As the sole prince of 'Noche Eterna' you also have the political status to stand up to any nobles you may come across." Ichigo explained.

"I understand father but with those points being made why not chose Mia or Makko" Kuro asked.

"Mia is currently in charge pursing a rouge hollow that is on the Soul Society's most wanted list while Mako is out on the front lines keeping Baraggan's forces from getting too bold and your other sister are not as gifted as you three in terms of spiritual power" Ichigo explained.

"That and Mako would be more likely to challenge everyone in the damn gotei 13 to a fight the death rather than focus on her mission" Mia snorted.

"At least she and Kenpachi would get along" Kensei grunted.

"Kuro you are the only capable of accomplishing this mission if you chose to accept it you may take three other members of your pillar to accompany you to the Soul Society if you should wish" Tia said getting the conversation back on track.

"I accept and I'd also like to submit my suggestions for my sub-commander 3rd seat 4th" Kuro said.

"Yeah and I bet I can guess who you're thinking" Shinji smirked.

"I'd like Sung-Sun to be my Vice Commander, Mila-Rose to be my 3rd seat and Apacci to be my 4th seat as well as having them be the three to accompany me to the Soul Society Kuro said ignoring the blonde Visored.

"Ha I fucking knew he wouldn't want to break up his little harem" Grimmjow laughed.

"Kuro, is it true did you make a harem without inviting your beloved sister" Mia said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Damnit I'm not making a harem and even if I was why would I invite my sister you damn incest freak" Kuro growled.

"Looks like he really dose take after his father huh" Rose sighed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Ichigo frowned.

"To be honest I think that they are all deserving of such positions they all possess the necessary skills and strength to fulfill their roles, they are well respected by other members of the 'Akuma no hashira' and have been trained by Tia for a number of years." Nel cast her vote.

"I agree they all have a lot of untapped potential and giving them some more responsibility could help with that" Stark spoke up.

"Funny I thought the same thing about you when I gave you your position but somehow you've managed to stay just as lazy as always" Ichigo muttered causing the man to yawn further proving his kings point.

"I agree plus those three would probably destroy half of 'Noche Eterna' if they found out we sent Kuro on a mission without them" Shinji said voicing his support in his own way.

"True they're more attached to Kuro than Lilynette is to Stark, plus I don't really see any reason to deny his request" Grimmjow shrugged.

"I agree" Ulquiorra said simply same with Rose, Kensei, and Love.

"I think it will be good for the girls, I also don't think that any of us want to be the ones trying to rein them in while Kuro's gone" Tia mused remembering how much of a handful the three female Arrancar could be.

"Yeah I agree" Mia nodded.

"It looks like we are all in agreement, I'll allow you to tell them the good news" Ichigo smiled. "Now on to more mundane matters"

The rest of the commander's meeting went over the usual issues such as the many hollows that were requesting to be turned into Arrancar as well as becoming citizens of 'Noche Eterna', the continued strengthening of the 'Akuma no hashira', trade agreements with the Soul Society and the most pressing issue of what pillar would replace Mako and the 12th in a month in half to keep Barragan from getting too cocky and trying to invade their lands.

After another hour of various discussions Ichigo called the meeting to an end dismissing the Commanders. Kuro quickly bowed and left to reveal the big news to the girls and the members of the newly established 13th pillar. Most of the other Commanders returned to their post though a few stayed behind to address some more secretive matters. These members included Stark, Nel, Tia, Shinji and of course Ichigo. Two more figures stepped out of the shadows once Ichigo placed a barrier around the cathedral ensuring privacy.

"Mind telling me why you didn't warn Kuro about Aizen" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing" Shinji.

"If I had warned him about Aizen, he'd likely treat him more warily than any other Captains which Aizen would undoubtedly notice. We all know that Aizen is extremely cautious and careful, at any point in time he could have several backup plans. It best that Kuro accepted the mission as is. He is a young man now and needs to learn to make judgments on his own." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo you can't be serious he's your only son, and even though I might not be around much I care for him. You have to understand the danger you're putting him in by sending him there ignorant of a potential threat to his and the girls lives" Yoruichi frowned.

"I do but he will never be pushed to tap into his full potential if he continues to deny his instincts and be afraid of his own power" Ichigo said deeply.

"What are you talking about I've spared with Kuro-kun on more than one occasion and the boy is powerful to say the least you mean to tell me he's been holding back" Shinji huffed.

"Kuro is indeed strong but have any of you noticed in the recent years that he has almost entirely been training his Shinigami powers and neglecting his hollow side" Tai sighed.

"Being an Arrancar or even a natural hybrid like Kuro gives him extremely strong instincts not only when it comes to combat but also other things such as mating" Tia explained further.

"What does sex have to do with all this…I mean don't get me wrong I remember Ichigo being as horny as a rabbit in heat once he merged with his hollow side but that was because the imbalance in power he had throughout his life coming into balance." Yoruichi couldn't help a cat-like grin at a few encounters she had with the newly transcended man all those years ago.

"Exactly Kuro's powers should have been in balance since birth but ever sense he unlocked his Resurrección he's been suppressing his hollow side along with those instincts…" Tia responded.

"So that's why his power is so uncontrolled" Kisuke deduced.

"Yes, it seems that he is afraid of his own power and the destruction it can bring if he goes out of control…having bared witness to his released Resurrección I have to say I can understand why. I'm sure you all remember that small sea that seemed to spring up over-night." Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah it just randomly popped up about four years ago…wait you can't mean that Kuro did that" Stark said in shock.

"His power is truly fearsome and he's getting stronger all the time even with the mental limitations he's placed on himself…but until he truly learns to let go he will never reach his true potential" Ichigo confirmed.

"Ichigo this isn't some training exercise, this is Aizen we're talking about if he feels that Kuro is getting close to uncovering his plans he **will** __kill him and the girls too. Are you that willing to throw their lives away, the life of your only son" Keisuke replied angrily.

Suddenly all the occupants in the room were forced to their hands and knees barely able to breathe as Ichigo unleashed a small portion of his Spiritual Pressure. **"Do you think me heartless…I know the danger I'm placing Kuro and the girls in. You are not a parent, I don't expect you to understand, sometimes you must let your children fall and fail in order to grow strong. I can't shield them from every evil in this world so they must grow strong enough to face it themselves"** Ichigo said darkly.

"Besides I will not be sending him there without backup you and Yoruichi have severed as 'ambassadors' between myself and the Soul society for quite some time. I'm sure a genius like yourself could come up with a reason for the two of you to return for an _undetected_ extended stay" Ichigo smirked reeling in his power and allowing everyone to breathe easy again.

"You say that like I have a choice" Keisuke said rubbing his chin as he started thinking of a plan.

"Of course, you have a choice I'd never force you to do anything" Ichigo said plainly.

"Well in that case I refuse" Kisuke said with his usual goofy grin before Ichigo put a slip of paper in front of him. "Huh what's this"

"An I.O.U stating that you owe me one irrefutable favor and I'm cashing it in" Ichigo grinned, as Keisuke looked at him as if he was staring at the devil himself.

There was truly only one word that the famed scientist could use to describe the moment he had been checkmated by his longtime friend. "FUCK".

 **Six months later**

Kuro had taken to being a Commander like a fish to water. He was a born leader and had both the respect and admiration of his subordinates. It helped that his pillar was made up of many of the Arrancar that had been serving with him as guardians of the 13th district before he was made their commander. Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-sun were also doing well in their respective positions although they still argued as much as ever, after an ass chewing or two from Kuro they at least learned to do it outside of work hours. Despite their arguing their team work was as outstanding as it had always been and Kuro knew he could trust them to complete any assignment that he threw at them. There was never a shortage of work that needed to be done, which lead him to his biggest enemy as a commander one he would be happy to be rid of, for a few months at least **Paperwork.**

"Damnit why didn't anyone tell me about all this damn paperwork" Kuro yelled ruffling his hair with hands. His office was inside the 13th division HQ a large dome shaped compound on the border 12th and 13th districts. The compound itself was large enough to house the barracks of the 5,000 'Akuma no hashira' members that served under him as well as a large dinning faciality, and two large recreational, and training areas.

"How did Grimmjow ever find enough time to get all this paperwork done and constantly spar with me" Kuro wondered aloud.

"Taiga told me that she actually does most if not all the paperwork for the sixth pillar on a daily basis since Grimmjow has a tendency to just disappear. Lilynette also told me that Stark is just straight up too lazy to bother with paper work." Sung-Sun revealed from her desk on the other side of the room as she sorted through her on mountain of paperwork. She knew that Kuro had selected her because she was easily the most organized of the three of his childhood friends.

"Damn those two really have it made" Kuro sighed. He took a wishful glance at his office door wondering if he could get away for a bit before it was time for him and the others to head to the Soul Society. As he prepared to sonido to the door, it was kicked in by his loud third seat and equally loud fourth seat Mila Rose and Apacci.

"How many times do I have to tell your fat ass that you're not supposed to take naps during work" Apacci yelled.

"But I need my beauty sleep and I don't think anyone can argue with results this good, right Kuro-kun" Mila Rose said casually sitting in the young commander's lap.

"Oi get off of him you big breasted sloth" Apacci yelled.

"Oh is someone jealous…not my fault the rest of you are too scared to make a move. Kuro likes aggressive women don't you" Mila Rose grinned as she pulled the prince's face into her ample cleavage.

Kuro tried to yell at the ebony Amazonia, only for his protest to vibrate her bosom making the taller woman moan loudly.

' _ **Yeah that's right motorboat those tits'**_ a savage but noticeably feminine voice growled in his head.

'Damnit not now' Kuro thought as he started to feel his hollow instincts rage. Unable to stop himself he grabbed a hand full of Mila Rose soft ass and squeezed.

"Oh looks like someone's getting bold" Mila Rose yelped as Kuro suddenly picked her up and sonido'd slamming her against the wall. The other girls stopped as they felt Kuro's hollow reiatsu go wild.

'Stop you're going to hurt her' Kuro mentally yelled trying to fight the hold his inner hollow currently had on his body.

' _ **What are you blind look at that smirk she wants this…they all do and you do to'**_ The feminine hollow replied making Kuro's body lean forward and bite Mila rose roughly on the neck.

'I said stop now Leviathan' Kuro yelled taking control of his body once again.

' _ **So, you remember my name…this isn't over I'm going to get you for locking my away for six straight fucking years and there's nothing that slut Pandora can do to save you'**_ Leviathan growled before fading away back into her cage in Kuro's inner world.

Breathing heavily the prince put down his mostly turned on and only slightly freaked out third seat. Without looking at any of them Kuro quickly flashed stepped out of the room not trusting his hollow powers at the moment.

"As hot as that was does anyone know what the hell just happened" Mila Rose said breathlessly.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Sung-sun shrugged.

"Lucky bitch" Apacci muttered.

"What was that washboard" Mila Rose yelled starting up another round of arguing while the other two wondered what was going on with their commander and best friend.

'This should be far enough away' Kuro thought as he had flashed stepped a few miles away from 'Noche Eterna'. 'Pandora' he called mentally.

' _Yes master'_ Pandora answered in a seductive purr her voice dripping with lust.

'I told you not to call that just 'Kuro' is fine' The black-haired hybrid replied.

' _Of course,_ _ **master**_ **,** _It has been a while since was last spoke what can this humble goddess of chaos do for you' Pandora asked._

'Your anything but humble' Kuro laughed. 'I want to know how Leviathan broke free I thought you were keeping her under control' Kuro frowned.

' _As I'm sure you are aware of master your strength has only continued to increase despite me using a large amount of your spiritual power to keep Leviathan caged. I'm afraid to say that your hollow powers are growing just as quickly as your Shinigami and my hold over her slipping, which allowed her brief escape earlier'_ Pandora explained.

'Is there anything that can be done about it' Kuro asked.

' _No and even if there was I'd refuse your already not fighting at full strength because of the amount of energy that is required to keep Leviathan in check and I refuse to weaken you any further'_ Pandora voiced seriously.

'You saw what she did…I can't have her running rampant especially in the Soul Society. Do you know what that would do to my father's reputation if word got out that his son can't control his own power' Kuro hissed.

' _I'm not worried about your father I'm worried about you, you, I and Leviathan are all one. Three separate entities bound into one soul. If you truly want to have control over her than accept her just like you did with me'_ Pandora said gently.

'I did accept her I trusted her and you know what that got me…I almost killed my own Sister' Kuro yelled.

Pandora was silent as she had told him multiple times that his sister hadn't even been remotely close to death as her high speed regeneration was nearly as advanced as Kuro's but after seeing the destruction his Resurrección was capable he began to blame himself for her injuries as children tend to do. As ridiculous as the notion was the prince had come to fear his power and did what any child would do he blamed it on who he thought to be the source, his newly revealed inner hollow Leviathan.

' _Kuro…fine if you fear her influence that much come to your inner world and do it yourself. Be warned that she will not allow you to confine her as easily as last time'_ Pandora warned the Zanpakuto spirit was frankly tired of Kuro pussy footing around his Hollow powers.

'I understand I'll be there in a bit' Kuro crossed his legs to preform Jinzen. He was interrupted however as a large bust appeared on his head breaking his concentration. Looking up to see a head full of teal locks with hazel eyes staring back at him with a lustful grin he quickly tried to flash step away only to be caught mid step.

"Kurroooo-kunnn don't try to run from my love" Mia yelled hugging her younger half-brother tightly. She looked like a younger version of her mother Nel except her mask fragment was smaller featuring a smaller two horned oni skull which sat on the left side of her head.

"Get off me you damn pervert" Kuro yelped as he felt his sister's hands expertly fly under his jacket feeling his bare flesh. She drooled as she felt her half siblings muscled chest and shredded abs. "I said get off" Kuro yelled kicking Mia in the stomach and sending her flying knowing she wouldn't really be hurt by such a weak kick.

"Mmmm how well you've grown I can't wait to see what kind of monster you're hiding in your pants I remember you were so gifted even as a child. Mmm I'm getting hot just thinking abo-"

"Cero" Kuro said blankly releasing a black and gold Cero from his outstretched palm.

Mia smirked and opened her mouth inhaling the blast of hollow energy. Kuro frowned as he completely forgot about his sister and her mother's unique ability. Instead of blasting the cero back with double power like she normally would if she had time to play she started chewing it. She was here on business not for her own pleasure after all and after a few more chews she swallowed it with a low moan. "Mmm such a strong taste, are you done teasing me or I'm a going to have to go straight for the main course" Mia licked her lips.

"I need an adult" Kuro whimpered fearing for the safety of his innocence.

"Mia-chan I see you're having fun as always" Tia said appearing in an almost soundless sonido.

"Of course, it's been so long since I've been able to _play_ with Kuro that I guess I got a bit carried away" Mia said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"You know it isn't wise to dawdle when your father gives you an assignment" Tia crossed her arms.

"Sorry I'll get right to it…Kuro our father sent me to tell you to gather the others who will be departing with you to the Seireitei you will all be leaving within the next hour" Mia informed with her usual childish grin.

"Thanks for the notification" Kuro nodded thankful for his mothers intervention.

"No problem Kuro-kun" Mia said with a wink before turning around and using sonido after a few steps.

"That woman is going to be the death of me" Kuro groaned flopping back into the sand. His mother just chuckled quietly behind her high collared jacket even after her mask fragment had shrank away from her face she still liked the high collared jacket as it made it easier to hide her emotions.

"Still I'm pretty sure you prefer her over Mako" Tia said with a slight smile.

"Yeah I wonder about that some time at least Mako doesn't try to rape me every time we're alone" Kuro sighed.

"No, she just tries to kill you" Tia said unamused at the commander of the 12th pillar actions.

"Ugh why can't we just be like normal siblings…I guess there's no use in whining about it. Besides I have enough women problems with Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-sun without my own blood adding to the problem." Kuro cursed his luck.

"It is only natural that powerful men attract powerful women just look at your father" Tia said trying to encourage her son a bit.

"Yeah, I know but, didn't it ever bother you with dad having some many other lovers" Kuro asked.

"I'm not going to lie I wasn't very keen on the idea of sharing your father with anyone except Nel. However, your father made it clear to me that I was his first love Queen along with Nel and he would never pursue another woman without our permission. I was selfish at first I knew there were many other women that loved him as much as I did but I just wanted him to myself. After a few months I started to realize that his was just too much for us to handle so I allowed other into the relationship. Slowly but surely more followed but no matter what your father's love for me has never wavered." Tia revealed with a slight blush.

"Dad was a real player huh" Kuro laughed only to receive a slap to the back of the head.

"I could say the same about you, siblings aside you already have quite the following. While I'm happy to see that my son is so popular with women I will say I'm a bit ashamed at how indecisive you are, Hollows are creatures of instinct. Stop denying yours" Tia frowned.

"It's not like it's easy…" Kuro mumbled.

"It never is but you have other priorities right now. Fulfill your duties first and stay true to your heart and everything else will fall into place. I'll see you at the cathedral in forty-five minutes." With that his mother vanished.

Taking a few minutes to think over her words and that of his Zanpakuto Kuro decided that maybe he had been being a bit hesitant and uptight lately. 'I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to loosen up once we get to the Soul Society'. Quickly making his way back to his office where the girls had been waiting he informed them of their imminent departure and the group heading out after leaving the Fifth-seat an Arrancar known as Akku in charge while they were away.

"Glade to see you four made it on time" Ichigo smiled standing in front of the grand cathedral along with the other Commanders and Sub-Commanders.

"Of course, we wouldn't be late for such an important mission" Kuro nodded.

"Good in that case there's no need to procrastinate any longer" Ichigo said opening a large garganta. Kuro and his officers stepped forward into the portal having never been to the soul society before they were nervous about what to expect but put on brave faces as not to show any weakness. "Make sure you tell the old man I said hey when you see him" Ichigo yelled before closing the portal.

"No point in being nervous now, let's go" Kuro said taking off towards the light on the other side of the tunnel.

"Who's nervous this is going to be a blast no paperwork for a few months this is like a vacation" Sung-sun cheered in her normal controlled manner.

"Yeah I'll drink to that" Apacci agreed.

"Let's hope these pussy-footing Shinigami have good Sake otherwise all the paperwork back in 'Noche Eterna' would be worth it" Mila Rose grinned.

As the light got closer and closer the groups pace increased until finally they broke through to the other side. Quickly shielding their eyes from the bright sunlight, they were greeted by a gruff but powerful voice. Lowering their arms, they all involuntarily flinched as they had arrived at the base of the first Division where every Captain and Lieutenant class Shinigami was waiting in two rows **(All the captains and lieutenants from Ichigo's first invasion to rescue Rukia).**

"Welcome Kuro Kurosaki it is our pleasure to welcome the prince of 'Noche Eterna' to the soul society" The head Captain Yamamoto greeted.

"It is an honor to be here I hope that we can make a bright future for both our kingdoms, together" Kuro bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My father always talked about how beautiful the Soul Society was. Now that I can see it for myself I can understand why he decided to model 'Noche Eterna' after it" Kuro said looking around impressed.

"I'll be sure to have one of my Captains escort you around to give and your companions a full tour once our meeting has come to an end" Yamamoto said with a small amount of amusement in his voice without even knowing the prince for more than a few seconds he could tell this was indeed the son of Ichigo.

"I would be grateful for that" Kuro nodded.

"It's to be expected, now if you would follow me inside so that we may get formal introductions out the way and proceed with the reason for your presence here" Yamamoto said motioning to the large meeting hall behind him. Kuro nodded and signaled the Arrancar females to follow him.

Once the large doors of the meeting hall closed Kuro tensed as he felt a powerful barrier being erected around the entire structure. Apacci put her hand on the hilts of her swords doing her best to make the motion look casual. Mila Rose and Sung-sun simply stood by in their usual stances, Mila Rose with her arms crossed under her large breast making them look even larger and Sung-sun with her sleeve hiding the lower part of her face from view.

"To ensure that no unwanted ears overhear anything that might be said in this room" Yamamoto explained.

"I understand keeping certain information on a need to know basis is the right decision for these sorts of circumstances" Kuro sighed.

"Now how about we move onto introductions, I'm eager to have names to put with such beautiful faces" an older captain wearing a pink kimono over his captains haori spoke with a small grin. Although Kuro could tell that the man meant no harm he couldn't stop a wave of possessiveness from welling up deep inside him.

"Since you are our honored guest I think it's only right that we go first starting with the first division and proceeding down to the 13th" the older white-haired Captain spoke. The other quickly agreed and looked to the Head Captain to start things off.

"As you already know I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 as well as the Captain for the first Division. Next to me is my Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe" Yamamoto announced.

"I'm Captain Suì-Fēng the incompetent idiot next to me is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. I run the second division and Stealth Force if you have any questions regarding our duties ask myself or my third seat Neko Shihōin." Suì-Fēng stated. **(An: Sui-Feng is younger in this story than when she first appeared in the Cannon closer to the age you see back when she follows Yoruichi around during her time as a Captain. Also, she knows that Yoruichi has been serving Ichigo as an ambassador to keep good relation with the Soul Society so she isn't all crazy over her leaving. She's also a bit more friendly)**

"Did you say Shihōin, she wouldn't happen to be related to Yoruichi would she" Kuro asked.

"Indeed…she's her daughter" Suì-Fēng revealed. It took all of Kuro's self-control to stop himself from screaming 'what the hell' at the top of his lungs. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't imagine the flirtatious long haired ebony woman as a mother. He decided he would get answers later during his personal time as to not impede the meeting any longer than need be.

"I see…hmm…I've heard rumors that out of all the Captains and Squads you are the most proficient in hand to hand combat." Kuro spoke casually.

"You heard right" Suì-Fēng said with a confident smirk.

"I'd like to test my skills against yours one day if we have the time. I've trained against the best hand to hand fighter in 'Noche Eterna' since I was young I'd like to see how your skills stack up in comparison" Kuro couldn't help a small grin at the thought of a good fight.

"Kid hasn't been here half an hour and he's already picking fights…I like em already" a tall spikey haired Captain laughed.

"Any time you want to spar find me, I'll make time" Suì-Fēng didn't miss a beat, she was competitive and if the prince wanted to get his ass kicked around for a few hours who was she to deny royalty.

"I'll make sure I do" Kuro's grin widened and for some odd reason Suì-Fēng felt her heart skip a beat. However, she just wrote it off as being anxious for a challenging fight.

"I guess I'm next Captain Gin Ichimaru at your service your highness" Gin bowed though his playful tone never faded.

"Please just Kuro is fine birth status aside we hold an equivalent rank. I understand the need for formality in certain situations but I'd like for us to be on friendly terms, unless situations dictate otherwise" Kuro said sagely.

"Well said for someone so young" A brown haired Captain with glasses said with a soft smile. Kuro first thought was that the man looked way to gentle to be a Captain. He quickly banished the thought as his mother had taught him better than that, 'Never judge a book by its cover' 'always keep an open mind' where two lessons she had drilled into him. Giving the man another look Kuro saw that despite his gentle face his eyes held power that almost made him sweat.

"As you wish Kuro-kun the man next to me is Lieutenant Izuru Kira we run the third division" Gin finished.

"Next is squad four or as many call it the medical squadron commanded by myself Captain Retsu Unohana and my eldest daughter Isane Kotetsu. **(AN: yup changing some shit up already. Don't worry everything will be revealed in time)** It's good to finally meet the son of the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. I had the _pleasure_ of working with your father when he was still a Soul Reaper Captain. We used to spar fairly often, please let your father know we still haven't settled our score when you get the chance, he seems to be avoiding me for some reason" Unohana smiled at him. This time Kuro couldn't stop a bead of sweat from rolling down his spine. Every instinct he had was screaming at him that this woman was dangerous.

"S-sure..I'll be sure to let him know" Kuro said doing his best to return her smile.

"I am the Captain of the fifth division Sōsuke Aizen and next to me is Momo Hinamori my second in command" Aizen smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Kuro nodded.

One by one the Captains and Lieutenants introduced themselves and Kuro had a good idea of each one's mannerisms by the time they were done. He was surprised to see that only two Captains seemed to show any sort of distaste towards him as he had been expecting more to highly disagree with the idea of Hollows being allowed into the Seireitei, though he decided to ignore it and move on with his own introductions.

"Looks like it's our turn. I am Kuro Kurosaki the Commander of the 13th pillar of the 'Akuma no hashira' and the sole Prince of 'Noche Eterna'. To my left is my vice-commander Sung-sun Cyan and third seat Franceska Mila Rose, to My right is my forth seat Emilou Apacci" Kuro introduced. "Don't let their ranks fool you however they are all around the level of your lieutenants" Kuro smirked a bit when he saw the shocked looks of those around the room.

"I highly doubt that, in the soul society we earn our ranks through the mastering of our Zanpakuto not whether we are in the Prince's Harem" Mayuri Kurotsuchi spat.

Apacci opened her mouth but Kuro lifted a hand to silence her. "You assume to much Captain Kurotsuchi these three had to have the approval of every Commander in 'Noche Eterna in order to receive their respective ranks. While I'm told that Captains are allowed to choose anyone of their subordinates to serve as their Lieutenants. While I trust that most would use sound judgement to select their second in command I can't help but think that a practice such as that would promote squad members to do whatever is necessary to earn their Captains favoritism. Perhaps that is why so many members of your squad allow a monster like you to experiment on them" Kuro said calmly.

"Impudent brat you should mind your tongue when speaking to your betters" Kurotsuchi glared at him.

"Refer to the Prince in such a manner again and I will cut your tongue from your mouth" Mila Rose growled.

"Silence wench, is this how you address a superior officer" Kurotsuchi growled.

"Mila at ease" Kuro ordered making the amazon stand down "Since you seem to hold no respect for me nor my subordinates how about a sparring match. With your permission of course" Kuro suggested looking at the Head Captain. Which earned him some brownie points with some of the older Captains, as it showed he recognized Yamamoto's superior authority and was showing the proper respect.

"As if I'd ever lower myself to fighting anyone of such moderate intelligence, I am the greatest mind the Soul Society has ever seen, such petty squabbles are beneath me" Kurotsuchi huffed.

"Of course, the clown is just scared of getting his ass kicked. If he's that eager to fight, I'll throw down with the kid" Kenpachi grinned darkly.

"While that does sound fun I'll have to decline your offer for now, however I welcome you to challenge me another time at your leisure" Kuro smirked back at the eye patch wearing Captain, before turning back to Kurotsuchi. "I'm sorry I thought Kisuke-sensei was greatest mind the Soul Society had ever seen. I guess with him out of the loop you'd make a very distant second. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed they couldn't find a better replacement, alas a brilliant mind such as his only comes around every few centuries or so" Kuro shrugged.

"Well he's got him now" Shunsui said lowering his hat.

"How dare you compare me to that…that-"

"At a loss for words guess that shouldn't be a surprise for someone with such a limited vocabulary" Kuro chuckled. Even some of the other Captains couldn't hold back smiles or grins at how easy the prince was getting under the clown Captains skin.

Kurotsuchi's Spiritual power suddenly sky rocketed as he grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Kuro remained completely calm, surprising some of the Captains. While they all believed he was strong, some had thoughts that he was only made a commander because of his parentage. While Kurotsuchi wasn't the strongest Captain in terms of Spiritual power, seeing the young man so calm even as Kurotsuchi's Spiritual Pressure crashed down on him unnerved a few of the younger Captains.

"Yamamoto-san would it be possible to have a brief intermission from the meeting so that we can all…stretch out a bit" Kuro asked.

"You kids are going to be the death of me…fine" Yamamoto agreed. 'Better to get this out of the way now so we can focus on what is to come later' the old Captain thought sagely.

The barrier was lifted and the doors to the meeting hall opened.

"If you two are so eager to fight you can use the training ground at the Second Division" Suì-Fēng offered.

"Lead the way" Kuro nodded.

"Try to keep up" Suì-Fēng smirked before disappearing in an extremely fast flash step.

"Let's go" Kuro said to his subordinates before heading after her using flash step along with the other Captains and Lieutenants while the Arrancar followed using Sonido.

In just a few minutes Kuro and Mayuri were standing on opposite sides of the field with everyone that had been present in the meeting spectating behind a powerful barrier that had been erected my Captain Unohana.

"I'll make this quick ' **Rip,** Ashisogi Jizō'" Kurotsuchi commanded as his Spiritual Pressure started to weigh down on Kuro even more, though he still showed no sign of being affected.

"Looks like the kid really managed to get under that make-up wearing freaks skin" Kenpachi laughed.

"I have to agree it's rare to see Captain Kurotsuchi so worked up" Toshiro agreed.

"I hope he keeps in mind that any serious injury to the prince may result in war" Byakuya said with his usual stoic expression.

"Pffft as if" Apacci laughed.

"What she's trying to say, is there's no way Lord Ichigo would start a war over something as trivial as this." Sung-sun explained through Apacci's obnoxious laughing.

"Besides Kuro-kun won't lose" Mila Rose said with a confident smile.

"What makes you so sure" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Just watch and you'll see" Sung-sun answered.

"Not bad for your first release, it's good to know that you have the spiritual power to back up your rank" Kuro said taking a moment to get a feel for the 12th division Captains spiritual pressure. "Well I guess since you showed me yours, I'll show you mine. **Open the box and let chaos reign, Pandora"** Kuro yelled.

"That's a Zanpakuto release" Aizen said adjusting his glasses.

"That's right Kuro has both a Zanpakuto release and a Resurrección" Apacci said proudly.

"Interesting" Aizen said giving the ensuing battle his full undivided attention.

"I was expecting something a bit more impressive…I guess you're just a spoiled royal brat after all" Kurotsuchi sneered.

"We'll see about that" Kuro rushed forwards closing the distance quickly with his impressive natural speed.

"Simpleton" Kurotsuchi simply pointed his index finger towards the charging hybrid and muttered "Sai"

Instantly Kuro's arms locked behind his back as he came to a skidding halt on his knees.

"Hahahaha I wasn't sure if kido would even work, let alone the most basic bakudo a Shinigami is capable of" Kurotsuchi laughed like a mad man. Slowly he approached the struggling Commander his mind already contemplating the most painful ways to slice into him. "Let's make a deal if I win you'll become my new test subject…oh the things I could learn from your corpse" Kurotsuchi almost drooled at the thought as he raised his sword to slice Kuro down the middle vertically. Some of the Captains looked like they were ready to instantly make a move, but noticing the Arrancar hadn't moved an inch and didn't seem worried in the slightest they held their place.

As Kurotsuchi brought his blade down a feral smile graced Kuro's lips and the next thing anybody knew Kurotsuchi went flying back into the far side of the barrier with an X shape cut across his chest.

"W-What the hell just happened" Renji gasped.

"It seems Commander Kuro is quite the actor" Byakuya mused.

"In an instant he broke the bakudo and slashed Captain Kurotsuchi across the chest before kicking him away" Suì-Fēng answered.

"Impressive while it's easy to deflect or simply avoid most Kido spells. Breaking one using raw Spiritual Power is another matter entirely" Ukitake mused.

"Underestimating your opponent is one of the worst mistakes you can make in a battle. Though I guess I'm guilty of it as well I was sure that I would have cut you deeper but you moved at the last second and I only managed a shallow cut." Kuro grinned. "Oh, by the way if I win you pay for all my drinks while I'm in the Soul Society"

"Arrogant little shit…I'll be sure not to make the same mistake again" Kurotsuchi disappeared in a flash step and for the first time the two crossed blades.

As far as swordsmanship went, Kurotsuchi was top notch when it came to technique but Kuro trumped him and speed power and skill and that quickly became evident as the odd eyed Commander began to overpower the scientist with his everchanging Zanpakuto. Kurotsuchi snarled as he found himself defending against everything from flying shuriken to crushing great swords and great axes and bone breaking maces and hammers.

"So, his Zanpakuto is a morphing type. Those are extremely rare and very difficult to master most who achieve Shikai with those types never truly master them which is why there has never been a morphing type Bankai wielder." Shunsui said paying close attention to the way Kuro handled every weapon.

"Though given his Father was the first in history to reach Bankai with a constant release type I wouldn't be shocked if Kuro-san has reached his Bankai as well" Unohana smiled. "Watch carefully Isane this is what a battle between Captains looks like" Retsu advised her daughter.

"Right" Isane nodded admiring the way the prince fluidly switched between weapons and techniques without pause.

"Wow that guy has some serious skill he's got clown face on the run and he looks like his isn't even breaking a sweat" A purple ebony haired girl with crimson eyes smirked as she landed next to her Captain.

"Neko what are you doing here" Suì-Fēng asked as the girl who could pass for a young version of Yoruichi. Especially given that her short haired was styled the exact same way.

"Even with the barrier Captain Unohana has in place I could feel their Spiritual Pressure from half way across the Seireitei." Neko answered.

"Well since you're here I guess you can stay and watch, Ōmaeda make sure the men are still going about their duties" Suì-Fēng ordered the obese man.

"Yes Ma'am" Ōmaeda quickly left thankful to get away from the overpowering Spiritual Pressure.

"Had enough yet…as much as I enjoy kicking your ass this is getting kind of boring" Kuro said resting two large spears on his shoulders.

If Kurotsuchi had been angry before he was absolutely livid now. He was covered in cuts and bruises. While He had managed to land several cuts that should have been immobilizing thanks to his Shikai's poison, Kuro's Hierro was tough and managed to stop any weaker strikes from piercing his skin while his instant regeneration quickly repaired any body part that went numb where Kurotsuchi managed to draw blood.

Instead of realizing that he was out classed and taking his loss with dignity Kurotsuchi attacked Kuro once again. Lunging towards the center of the Prince's chest once he reappeared after flash stepping. Kuro quickly shifted one of his blades into a small knife and parried the stab to the side while rotating his body smacking Kurotsuchi in the back with the staff section of the spear he was holding without taking it off his shoulder. Compared to fighting against power houses like Grimmjow and Kensei and even more tactical fighters like Shinji and Kisuke that Kuro had trained with since a young age, Kurotsuchi was child's play.

Kurotsuchi spun in the air while switching his sword hand and attempted a backwards slash. Kuro simply dodged the blow and shifting his blades back to their original form and attacking with a series of quick slashes. Once again Kurotsuchi found himself being forced back by the Prince. 'This isn't fair, if I had data on him before the fight I could've have prepared an endless number of counters. A stronger poison, a serum to increase my own strength and speed, even programing my Zanpakuto with his normal attack patterns, oh well if cutting him doesn't work all just have to suffocate him'. Kurotsuchi raised his Spiritual power to its maximum level " **Bankai"** He roared his pinkish aura exploding outwards. " **Konjiki Ashisogi Jiz** **ō** **"**

A poisonous purple cloud spewed forth covering almost the entire training field leaving Kuro little room to maneuver. "Damn that's one disturbing Bankai" Kuro grimaced as the mad scientist Bankai's form was revealed.

"Now that you have nowhere to run, let me see the fear in your eyes as your impaled" Kurotsuchi laughed manically as thousands of blades burst forth from his Bankai's chest as it charged forwards.

'Damn with all this poisonous gas I have no way to dodge and I don't want to reveal my Bankai just yet. Guess I'll have to dip into my hollow powers'. Kuro sealed his Shikai and sheathed one his blades before cutting his right palm with the other.

"Oh, shit he wouldn't be crazy enough to use that technique inside a barrier would he" Apacci gasped looking at the other girls to see their deadpan expressions she sighed. "Of course he would come on girls let's make sure he doesn't kill that black and white asshole" the girls quickly Sonido to the other side of the barrier behind where Kurotsuchi was standing.

"What the hell are you sluts doing…come to save your masters life" Kurotsuchi sneered.

"No, we've come to save yours" Mila Rose said as the four of them began charging their own Cero's.

" **Gran Rey Cero** " Kuro roared in a slightly distorted voice. A massive black Cero surrounded by golden crackling Lightning burst from his cut palm. The poison around him was completely dispersed as it cut through Kurotsuchi's Bankai like a hot knife through butter causing it to explode and revert back into a sword. The Cero didn't stop and continued toward Kurotsuchi promising serious injury or death until it was countered by the power of the three Arrancar females own Cero's and simply exploded causing the barrier to dissipate and leaving Kurotsuchi to fall to his knees utterly defeated.

"H-how" Kurotsuchi gnashed his teeth.

"Simple really you let me draw you out of your comfort zone. You allowed me to goad you into a fight you were utterly unprepared for. While you had little to no idea what my abilities and powers were, I knew…at least to some extent what your strength and weakness were." Kuro lowered his Spiritual Power to its normal level. "I knew you could've given me quite the challenge if you had time to prepare for a fight. Which is why I attacked an obvious sore spot in you mentality and drew you into a fight where you could only rely on your skills as a Shinigami and not a scientist".

"His reasoning makes sense but still for him to be able to beat Captain Kurotsuchi so easily. Just how powerful are the Commanders of 'Noche Eterna'" Renji frowned.

"They were hollows before becoming Arrancar, their instinct to survive and fight must drive them to train every day to improve themselves" Byakuya voiced.

"Quite Impressive" Aizen said keeping his face impassive although he was grinning like a mad man on the inside.

"You idiot you need to learn how to hold back" Apacci yelled.

"Seriously if we hadn't been here you could've kill him…not that he wouldn't have deserved it" Mila Rose huffed.

"I know, thanks for the save by the way" Kuro rubbed the back of his neck while grinning embarrassed at his lack of restraint.

"Where would you be without us" Sung-sun said smugly.

"Fine I owe you girls one…anything you want I'll try to make it happened" Kuro caved.

"I can think of a few things" Apacci grinned suggestively.

Kuro felt his hollow urges start to build but pushed them down as now was not the right time to address them.

"The winner of this match is obvious…now back to the meeting room" Yamamoto said banging his cane releasing some of his massive spiritual pressure to get the point across that any further deviations would not be tolerated.

Once everyone was back in the meeting room things continued smoothly. Most of the discussion revolved around the fact that the hollows that kept appearing randomly around the Rukongai where unusually tough and some had even exhibited some dangerous unique abilities . While Hollows crossing into the Soul Society wasn't overly rare they were usually on widely scattered occasions by extremely desperate Hollows close to starvation. The recent attacks had been close together and by Hollows strong enough to fight of third and fourth seated officers, not exactly the sort of Hollows that should've been struggling to find a meal in Hueco Mundo or the world of the living. It was obvious that these Hollows were going out of their way to attack the Souls of the Rukongai.

At first Yamamoto and the other Captains were suspicious of Baraggan mostly fueled by the logic of Captain Aizen, and it was easy to see why. The old bastard had an Army of Hollows more than a few of which would have been strong enough to cause havoc after crossing over. Kuro however didn't think that was the case. His logic behind it being that Barragan wouldn't risk sending some of his stronger soldiers to the Rukongai to wreak senseless havoc when he was barely holding onto whatever territory he still had in Hueco Mundo. That was just inviting the Gotei 13 to stick their noses in the ongoing war and there was no way that Barragan could survive a combined assault from both factions and he wasn't dumb enough to invite his own destruction.

"Most likely a third unknow party is responsible for these attacks. I'll have some members of my Pillar look into it if need be I'll send my higher seats back to investigate." Kuro offered. "Until then me and my officers can provide support for any further Hollow attacks in the Soul Society".

"I think that's a reasonable response" Shunsui nodded as the meeting was beginning to come to an end.

"Agreed, now for the last item as you are our honored guest you will need to have living quarters close to or inside of the Gotei 13. I would offer you rooms in the 1st Division but they are rather bland and I think you would benefit more from staying with one of the younger Captains. As such I will as if any Captain has room for you and would like to volunteer." Yamamoto spoke looking around the room.

"I would but Currently my Division has no spare rooms" Toshiro sighed.

"Mine is full as well" Byakuya spoke impassively.

"I have space, also the rooms in my Division are quite nice" Aizen offered with a smile.

Kuro got the same uneasy feeling from the man that he had gotten earlier and he desperately hoped that someone else would have space. Not to mention his Lieutenant seemed to be highly against that idea if the frown on her face was any indication

"I actually have space and my division has the most luxurious rooms in the Gotei 13. I have a few officer rooms that are currently vacant. Not to mention I have the largest training grounds of any division so it will be easy for our guest to train in privacy if they so choose." Suì-Fēng offered. This surprised most of the other Captains as Suì-Fēng while not overly cold or distant was known for liking her own space. She trained her men in her own way and didn't other butting into her business or having to alter her daily schedule for anything other than an emergency Captains meeting. For her to go out of her way to offer her own facilities to an outsider was shocking.

"That sounds perfect" Kuro quickly accepted the offer with a thankful smile. Sung-sun and the others however didn't like the looks that the curvy third seat was giving their Commander.

"Then it's deciding Prince Kuro and his companions will be under Captain Suì-Fēng's hospitality for the duration of their stay. That concludes today's meeting" Yamamoto banged his cane.

"Prince Kuro if you would follow me" Suì-Fēng came up to him after they had exited the meeting hall.

"Of Course, Captain Suì-Fēng lead the way" Kuro said with a small nod following her as she flash stepped away followed by her third seat. Kuro and the others followed using Sonido.

"Who would've thought that Woman would've ever had a daughter" Kuro said while eyeing Neko from behind.

"Keep staring that hard and she might get the wrong idea" Mila Rose huffed.

"Is someone jealous she's not the center of attention" Kuro teased.

"As if" Mila Rose snorted.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, don't forget you owe us" Appaci smirked.

"Yeah whatever just let me handle something first" Kuro sighed as he felt his Hollow urges start to rise.

"Of course, just don't try to run away" Sung-sun said with an uncharacteristic lustful glint in her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Kuro rolled his eyes and increased his Sonido speed to catch up with the two Shinigami women.

"I knew you were the best Captain ever, way to go snagging us the Royal hottie" Neko cheered as she and Suì-Fēng stayed ahead of the others.

"This is only for the sake of the Soul Society and our possible alliance with 'Noche Eterna'. It wouldn't do to have our guest living in sub-par housing when they are most likely used to living in a palace" Suì-Fēng stated evenly.

"Come on you can't lie and tell me you don't see how attractive he is…did you see how pissed Isane looked when he accepted your offer. She probably wanted him to come to the medical division so she could give him a private examination, not that I blame her I wouldn't mind getting a taste of him" Neko smirked while making a sexual sucking gesture using her hand and mouth. Suì-Fēng blushed madly at the vulgar scene and yelled for the ebony girl to cut it out. "Stop being so uptight I was just kidding…I was gonna let you have first dibs but if you don't want him I'll take him for myself" Neko licked her lips.

"Captain Suì-Fēng I was wondering if you could show me to one of those private training grounds." Kuro asked suddenly appearing out of Sonido causing both women to yelp in surprise, though Suì-Fēng managed to play if off as a cough.

"I know the perfect place no one ever goes there, and you will have plenty of privacy." Neko smiled deviously.

"I'll take him to my personal training ground that way he won't have to worry about any unwanted spectators" Suì-Fēng quickly countered not wanting her hornball of a third seat to sexual harass the poor man.

"Fine" Neko pouted.

It didn't take long for the six of them to make it to the training grounds. "May I ask what you needed to come here for" Suì-Fēng asked keeping her tone professional.

"The short answer is that I need to enter my inner world and commune with my Zanpakuto spirit about a few things. While I'm inside of my inner world however I might start to crush the surroundings with my Spiritual Power and would like to be away from anyone I may unintentionally hurt" Kuro explained.

"I see in that case I'll wait here and make sure no one interferes" Suì-Fēng nodded knowing how difficult it could be to repair relationships with Zanpakuto spirits once they had been angered and the dangers that came with it.

"Thank you" Kuro gave her a warm smile that made her blush slightly. He shrugged off his Commanders Haori and unzipped and pulled off the sleeves hoodie he usually wore exposing his muscled upper body. "Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-sun you all know what to do". He sat down crossed legs and closed his eyes. It took a few seconds of deep slow breathing before he felt a familiar tug at his conscious and allowed himself to slip into his inner world. When he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by crumbling Greek ruins some of which had broken off from the ground and floated haplessly in the air hundreds of meters above a ruined palace where his Zanpakuto spirit usually resided. Storm clouds stretched across the sky as far as his eyes could see lightning flashing across the sky at random intervals. He quickly made his way to the palace usually whenever he came here Pandora was on top of him the moment he arrived. The fact that she hadn't showed up meant she was most likely straining to keep Leviathan in check. Outside in the real world Sung-sun, Mila Rose and Apacci had placed a barrier around him using condensed spirit energy.

"Pandora, you here" Kuro asked as he rush through the palace.

"In here" he heard Pandora's voice came from the dining room.

"It's good to see you again Master" Pandora smiled as Kuro walked into the room. She was a pale skinned Goddess with deep purple almost back hair that fell to her waist and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a black skin-tight dress and had a moderately curvy body. Behind her was her sealed blades while across from her sat a rather wild looking tan skinned woman. Messy navy and green hair almost cover her golden eyes and fell to her shoulders in the back. She was wearing an unlatched white straight jacket that came up to her nose covering her mouth and similarly latched cover pants. Next to her stabbed into the floor was a massive cloth wrapped sword that was also bound in chains.

"So, the pussy of a Prince finally comes to face his big bad hollow" Leviathan growled. "Come to lock me away again"

Pandora watched the exchange with clench fist she wouldn't interfere unless she felt Kuro's life was in danger.

"No not this time. I was wrong. I blamed you for something that made no sense and locked you away because my own weakness. I desired more power and you awoke and answered my call. I wanted everything you gave yet when I saw the destruction we were capable of I became afraid of our power" Kuro frowned.

"So, you've finally come to your senses huh, about time" Leviathan scoffed.

"Please forgive me Levi-tan" Kuro bowed only to get hit hard enough to send him flying through the palace walls and crashing into a crumbling pillar.

"You locked me away for six goddamn years, you deny me, feared me, and caged me like an animal. My power, My instincts, My desires, everything about me you suppressed, yet treated Pandora like a queen despite her chaotic nature" Leviathan struck him over and over again with her sealed blade as her rage built before blasting him with several Cero burying him deep in smoking crater. "You haven't even come close to being able to call me that name again"

"I didn't come here to fight you" Kuro groaned spitting out blood his body bruised and slightly burned from the hollow woman's vicious attacks.

"Then shut up and let me beat you to a bloody pulp" Leviathan dive bombed at him.

"Fine if that's how you want it" Kuro growled giving into his blood lust and instinct to fight. Wiping blood from open cuts on his body on both palms **"Gran Rey Cero** " He roared launching two massive beams of energy from both palms.

"Die" Leviathan use her blade and clashed with the beams eventually breaking through them and continuing to rush him. Kuro pushed all his power into his Hierro and rushed her, infusing his body with every ounce of Spiritual Power he had. As they clashed Lightning flashed across the sky. Blood erupted from Kuro chest as it was slashed open. He pushed through the pain, actually savoring the feeling as he lunged his hand forward and pierced Leviathans shoulder.

Their wounds dripped blood and both combatants licked the blood from their hand or blade relishing the flavor.

"Looks like you didn't become completely spineless while you had me locked away. I'm glad, now I can enjoy the feeling of ripping it out of you myself" Leviathan cracked her neck as her wound healed.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you try and then beating you into submission…again" Kuro's eyes started to glow with power as his Spiritual Power continued to increase rapidly as his not only his seal Hollow power began to flow back but also the Shinigami power he had been using to keep Leviathan sealed away. His wounds healed and he started to embrace the madness.

"That's what I wanted to hear, show me that you still have what it takes to wield me" Leviathan growled pushing some power into her blade the chain unraveled and snaked up her arm. She disappeared and the next thing Kuro knew he was being flung into the air after being smashed in the stomach with the sealed blade. Leviathan swung the blade around by the chain so fast it became a blur as she jumped after Kuro trying to beat him to death.

Kuro quickly regained his bearings as his broken ribs healed. Under normal circumstances he could've use Pandora to fight but not when trying to subjugate Leviathan. He had to show her he could crush her with his own power. He dodged the sword and quickly closed the distance sending Leviathan smashing into the ground with a savage axe kick to the head. Before she could land he reappeared under her and sent her flying with a Cero empowered punch causing a small explosion that destroyed his hand and ripped through her Hierro badly burning her stomach and destroying a portion of her straight jacket revealing smooth toned skin.

Kuro felt desire rise as she pulled herself out of the ruins he'd sent her into.

"Mmm like what you see" She purred seeing the look in his eyes. The savagery, the lust, the primal power. That's what she wanted to see, she wanted to him embrace her nature and everything that came with it.

"I thought you weren't going to let me subjugate you so easily" Kuro smirked.

"I'm a long way from being beaten" Leviathan stood up once again whipping the massive sealed blade at him by the chain once again. Kuro easily dodged it but before he could react Leviathan used Sonido to catch the blade behind him effectively wrapping him in the chain. Kuro screamed as black electrical energy surged into his body making him writhe in pain. "Scream for me" Leviathan growled. He was getting close to where he needed, to be able to wield her once again if his massive Spiritual power was anything to go off. He just needed one last push. Keeping him trapped with the electrified chain she bit her tongue drawing blood before charging a massive **Gran Ray Cero**.

Kuro even in his battle crazed state realized that amount of damage he would take from the technique at that range. 'Looks like I'll have to use that technique, I hope I'll my training with Ulquiorra has paid off' he thought as he forced his Spiritual Power to rise even higher as he worked through the pain to try and break the chains hold. " **Gran Rey Cero"** Leviathan spat the immense beam of energy at him.

There was a massive explosion and Pandora who was watching from the steps of the Palace screamed out his name as he was engulfed in a massive explosion. "That was a close one I actually almost died there" Kuro's strained voice came through the smoke. "Good thing I can use this technique with one hand". The smoke was blown away with a wave of Leviathan's hand to reveal Kuro to missing his left arm up to the shoulder the left side of his body was badly burned and he was bleeding profusely from multiple deep wounds. In his right hand however he held a black lance of pure energy surrounded by golden arcs of Lightning. The weapon held an eerie resemblance to Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago.

Leviathan started to sweat feeling the amount of power radiating from the weapon. "It's time to finish this" Kuro said darkly as he reared back the weapon " **Burakkuraitoninguransu** **(AN: Black Lighting Lance)"** Kuro screamed launching the weapon with all his might.

Leviathan barely had enough time to bring her sword up to block as she was launched out of the air like a bullet. As she was slammed into the ground where the energy lance exploded leaving a massive crater. Leviathan laid there unable to move and breathing heavily. Kuro landed over top of her starring down at her as his left arm began to regenerate. "Looks like you win" Leviathan grinned.

Kuro kneeled brushing her hair out of her face revealing a thin bone like mask fragment across the top of her forehead. It resembled a headband of downward facing sharp teeth. The top of the straight jacket had also been destroy exposing another choker like fragment that showed upwards facing sharp teeth. Kuro then placed one hand on her chest between her sizable breast and the other over top of the hand that still held her sealed blade. "Tell me what you want me to do" Leviathan breathed out looking into his eyes with hope.

Kuro brought his face next to hers and whispered as if speaking to a lover. " **Devour Everything** ". The effect was immediate as Leviathan was engulfed in a black pillar of spiritual energy every seal on her power that had ever been placed, now shattered completely. A few seconds later she appeared fully healed with a savage smirk her blade exposed for the first time in six years. **(An: it looks exactly like Akatsuki Sword from Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero just with a long ass chain attached).**

"It seems you two have finally reconciled" Pandora smiled after she appeared using Flash Step.

"Damn I missed this feeling" Leviathan moaned while stretching out her body.

"What being beaten to a pulp" Kuro laughed.

"Oh shut up I let you win...and I meant you finally accepting me again" The savage hollow woman blushed slightly.

"I know I said it earlier but I'm really sorry about everything" Kuro bowed. 

"Whatever just don't do it again, besides you need to get back to the outer world before that Captain that's supposed to be watching hands get any bolder" Leviathan smirked.

"Not like that would be a bad thing" Kuro smirked.

"Not until Sung-sun and the others found out…seriously those girls have been after you for years it's about time you gave them something" Leviathan grinned.

"Yeah I'm planning on it...I'll see you two later" Kuro said forcing himself to wake back up.

Suì-Fēng had been content with watching what was going on for the first hour but after that curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but want to take a closer look. She could see that the three Arrancar were starting to struggle to hold the barrier together as sweat started to bead down their foreheads. She had asked several times if they required her assistance, she may not have been as proficient at kido as some of the other Captains such as Unohana but she could still perform certain barrier spells quite easily. Despite her offers to help the Arrancar women insisted that they could handle keeping the barrier up, so she was forced to watch them in their endeavor. As the two hour mark neared and the sun started to set, Suì-Fēng was brought out of her internal thoughts by the sound of three soft thuds, Sung-sun, Mila Rose and Apacci had all passed out from the strain of holding up the barrier. Though it seemed their efforts weren't in vain as Suì-Fēng noticed Kuro's breathing had returned to normal and he was no longer jerking around meaning that he'd mostly likely solved the issue inside his inner world. Still Suì-Fēng remained concerned when his eyes didn't open. Walking over to the shirtless Prince she cautiously began to shake him trying to bring him back to the waking world. When a few light pushes on his shoulders didn't wake him she began to push on his chest, blushing as her finger made contact with firm tanned flesh and she couldn't stop herself from dragging her fingers down his chest.

"Are you enjoying yourself Captain" Kuro said suddenly stirring. Suì-Fēng jumped back blushing profusely and stuttering something about going to find her 3rd seat so she could show them to their rooms, causing Kuro to laugh. "Don't worry about it...just remember I plan to return the favor someday" Kuro yelled after her as she vanished via Flash Step, before noticing the three girls passed out around him. "Geez these idiots are always over exerting themselves for me" he sighed though a good-natured smile seemed to plaster itself on his lips. He crouched down focusing his spirit energy into his right hand causing it to glow a dull gold color before placing it on Sung-sun's head. After about a minute of contact Sung-sun opened her eyes with a yawn. "Kuro you're awake I see did everything work out" she asked curiously.

"Of course" Kuro smiled as he did the same thing to Mila-Rose and Apacci.

"So how did everything go" Mila Rose asked.

"Better than I expected, if I'm being 100 percent honest. I no longer have to worry about losing control of my hollow powers any more but I still have a long way to go before I've master them" Kuro answered.

"Huh and here I was kinda hopping you'd finally go wild, and get freaky" Apacci sighed though it was obvious she was happy everything worked out in the end.

"Well I don't know about going wild yet but how about this for a start" Kuro quickly leaned in giving all three women a firm kiss on the lips causing them all the blush bright red. Before any of them could fully process what happened Neko arrived and offered to show them to their rooms. Since they were all Officer suites their rooms were in the same area as Suì-Fēng's and Neko's who insisted that she show Kuro to his room last since it was near her own and she was feeling tired anyway.

"So Yoruichi is your mother" Kuro asked as they rounded a corner.

"That's right, kind of hard to imagine huh. I know mom doesn't really seem like the maternal type, but she did raise me well and she ended up getting me a spot in second squad since she used to be the Captain and all." Neko answered.

"I see…well I can definitely see the resemblance" Kuro said taking a peak at Neko's shapely body, one that didn't go unnoticed by the smirking 3rd seat.

"Wondering if the carpet matches the drapes" Neko teased.

"Haha not at all…just wondering if you inherited your mothers combat prowess" Kuro said nonchalantly.

A loud impact echoed through the courtyard as Neko turned around throwing a lightning quick spinning roundhouse towards Kuro's head. He caught the blow inches away from his face with the opposite hand noting that he was able to feel a small amount of pain through his Hierro. "Not bad" Kuro smirked.

"If you let me in that room some time I can give you an even better demonstration of what I'm capable of" Neko purred.

"I don't doubt that…maybe some other time" Kuro shook his head.

"As you wish _my prince_ " Neko allowed the words to roll off her tongue like silk sending a shiver down his spine. "Oh and a word of advice, while most of the Captains and Lieutenants will treat you with the proper respect and authority don't expect that courtesy from even one especially the noble clans. To most people you'll just be another Hollow I'd advise you to be careful and keep those girls of your away from Shunsui he's a known pervert" Neko giggled at the last part.

"Thanks for the advice…well it's been a long day and I don't expect tomorrow to be any less taxing after what you just told me." Kuro yawned.

"I guess your right…ugh I better head to bed too Captain Suì-Fēng can be a real slave driver when she wants to be" Neko laughed.

"Well than goodnight my lady" Kuro said in a teasing voice before giving Neko a mock bow.

"Goodnight" Neko curtsied before heading to her Captains officer so she could let her know she was bedding down for the night.

"Enter" Suì-Fēng yelled as she heard a knock on her door. "Neko, you must be ready to retire for the night" Suì-Fēng guess knowing how much the younger women loved her beauty sleep despite the many cat naps she took throughout the day.

"Yup our guest are all resting soundly, and I managed not to sexually harass Kuro…at least not much" Neko report with her usual cat like grin.

"Ugh…well at least you didn't sneak into his room naked" Suì-Fēng continued to work on her paperwork.

"That actually a pretty good idea" Neko mused making Suì-Fēng face palm.

"Whatever just go to bed and be up to lead the rest of the in their morning drills, and it's Prince or Commander Kuro you shouldn't refer to him so familiarly after knowing him for one day" Suì-Fēng corrected.

"I know…but for some reason I feel like I've known him my entire life" Neko muttered the last part before bowing and taking her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so first of sorry for the wait on this chapter on the upside I've made quite a few changes that I feel will make this story a more enjoyable read and a much more thrilling tale to write. First off both chapters 1 and 2 have been revised so make sure that you re-read them before continuing on to this chapter as you may be confused by some of the changes that I've done. but enough of me talking just read and find out for yourselves and as always let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome.**

Chapter 3

Kuro groaned as he awoke from a rather blissful sleep, he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes only to find that his arms were pinned underneath something warm and jiggly. With a grunt he attempted to yank his arm from whatever had it trapped only to hear a low moan and feel something shift next to him. 'Well that has to be Mila Rose…which means-' trying to free his other arm only resulted in the same thing 'that's Apacci'. Moving his hips to roll over and slide from his two subordinates grasp only resulted in a sharp yelp followed by a low moan as Kuro felt his morning wood grind against something soft and hot. 'That can't be what I think it is' Kuro thought. To test his theory his slowly thrusted up again only to earn another moan from what had to be Sung-sun.

To make matters worse his movements had woken Mila Rose who popped her head from under the covers with a cute 'kya' sound that made Kuro blush, well that and the fact that like most Arrancar Mila Rose slept in little to no clothing in this case she was just wearing the smallest thong that probably had ever been made leaving her large breast to spill onto his chest. "Morning stud…how bout a good morning kiss" Mila Rose leaned into the crook of his neck. Not seeing the point of denying her request Kuro leaned in and gave her a quick but deep kiss. Mila Rose felt like she was in heaven and moaned into the kiss unintentionally waking up Apacci who was completely nude and frowned as she caught Mila taking the first kiss of the day.

"Me next" Apacci shoved Mila's face out of the way and kissed Kuro deeply, quickly snaking her tongue into his mouth before pulling away with a satisfied grin.

"Hey where's Sung-sun" Apacci asked.

"I'll give you three guesses" Kuro groaned as the blankets around his crouch started moving. Grabbing the blankets in one violent motion and yanking them off.

"What the hell Sung-sun" Mila Rose yelled as a fully nude Sung-sun was currently grinding her soaked nether lips on Kuro massive erection.  
"Morning" Sung-sun moaned lunging forward and capturing her Commanders lips her long-forked tongue feeling around his mouth before she extracted it, licking her lips to savor his taste. The whole time with his cock firmly pressing against her eager womanhood.

"Oi get up I want first dibs" Apacci growled.

"If you insist" Sung-sun grinned slowly raising herself off Kuro's now throbbing member, allowing the other two to see his full size.

"Fuck that things as big as my forearm" Mila Rose gasped.

"Now I definitely want it" Apacci licked help lips.

"Do I get I say in this matter" Kuro cocked an eyebrow.

"No" three voices yelled shutting him up. "Fine not like I'm against this anyway" Kuro shrugged. His mating instincts had been going crazy ever since he forced Leviathan into submission, so this was pretty much a win-win for him. The only thing was he wasn't about to just lay there and let those three grind his hips into dust, he was going to be the one in charge. Once Sung-sun had moved away from his legs he Sonido'd out of the bed and stretched allowing his stiff joints to pop and his muscles to loosen.

"Running away won't help you now" Mila Rose Sonido'd in front of the door causing her breast to bounce around.

"Not this time" Kuro grinned in a split second he had Mila Rose bent over his knee.

"What the hel-…mmm" Mila Rose complaint quickly turned into a moan as Kuro hand slapped her ass before fondling the amble flesh of her right ass cheek. "Who's ass is this" Kuro asked her with a devious grin.

"Oh like hell I'm gonna answe-…mmmm" Mila Rose once again couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips.

"Come on baby girl…I promise I'll make it feel really good" He whispered huskily into her ear making her knees weak. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but her pride held them back.

"Oh, can't speak now fine than" with a quick swipe of his clawed nails her thong fell to the floor exposing her soaked core a neat triangle of black curls sat above her slit glistening from her own womanly juices. Kuro easily turned her sitting her on his lap his erection planted between her large ass cheeks. "Who want's breakfast" Kuro asked as he spread her legs exposing her pussy to the other two girls while biting her neck ensuring that she couldn't fight him.

"Well don't mind if I do" Sung-sun crawled over her snake like tongue ready to lap up Mila's juices.

"Sung-sun don't you dare" Mila Rose growled through a crimson blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed sweetheart… I know you three like to mess around from time to time. Don't worry once she's had her fill it will be my turn" Kuro licked her neck before sending a wink at Apacci while laying back on the bed still keeping Mila Rose in place.

"You gonna give me a taste or are you all talk" Kuro said pointed making Apacci grin. However, before anyone could have a taste of anything there was a loud knock on the door making them all scowl.

"Your three, bathroom, now" Kuro said simply. Once the bathroom door was closed Kuro partially opened to the door to see who had disturbed what could've possibly been his best morning ever. "Ah good morning Captain I wasn't expecting to see you this early." Kuro said opening the door just enough to allow her to see his face and messy bed head.

"Not an early riser I see" Suì-Fēng struggled to hold back an amused smile. 'He looks quite cute when he's disheveled' Suì-Fēng thought before mentally slapping herself she was supposed to be hosting him while maintaining a professional relationship in order to support a possible alliance between their two powers.

"I usually get waken up for an early morning spar by Grimmjow, I guess knowing I don't have to worry about being drop kicked awake put my mind at ease and allowed me to sleep in" Kuro explained with a small yawn Suì-Fēng took notice of his more prominent canines.

"I see…while I don't know about drop kicking you, but I can always arrange for someone to give you a wake-up call, if you desire." Suì-Fēng offered.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to scar anyone. Most Arrancar like to sleep in little to no clothing including myself. I couldn't promise that I'd remember to put on underwear before answering the door" Kuro laughed.

Suì-Fēng blushed slightly as she realized that since she had just woken him up and it was likely that he was indeed nude behind the door that he was using to shield everything from his neck down. As hard as she tried Suì-Fēng couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down slightly. Kuro noticed the petite Captain's gaze drop and decided to mess with her a bit.

"You know you did get a chance to admire me quite closely yesterday…I still haven't gotten a chance to return the favor. Perhaps you'd like to come in for a bit, I promise not to bite…much" Kuro teased moving the door back just enough to get her imagination going. Suì-Fēng turned as bright as a tomato as she struggled to come up with a response. "I'm just kidding Captain, you'll have to excuse my humor" Kuro laughed.

"I see…you and Neko will get along quite well" Suì-Fēng muttered the last part. It was obvious to her that he'd either been corrupted by her wayward former Captain or someone of similar design. Two could play that game however, while she may not use it often Yoruichi did teach her the art of seduction.

"Hmm perhaps you're right…but you'll have to earn it. You said you usually enjoy an early morning spar, it so happens I do as well. If you can beat me…you can have me" She leaned forward and whispered lustfully into his ear. "Meet me at the training grounds when you're done with your morning routine" Suì-Fēng said before walking away.

"Wait a second, how will I find it" Kuro yelled.

"Just follow the screams" Suì-Fēng said with a sadistic smile before vanishing with Flash Step.

"Do you purposely try to seduce every woman you meet or is that just what seems to happen around you" Apacci said with her arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"Whatever just get that tight ass in the bath, we've got things to do today" Kuro smirked as he went to join the girls.

"Here I was thinking she was being playful when she said follow the screams" Kuro though aloud as he and his sexual frustrated trio made their towards the sounds of what could only be strenuous training.

"I don't see why we couldn't take our time with heading over" Mila Rose huffed obviously irritated.

"Yeah I'm sure no one would be suspicious of us showing up four hours late or anything" Sung-sun rolled her eyes. While she was just as frustrated as Mila Rose and Apacci it was her duty and vice-commander to keep peace and uphold her commander's decisions no matter what they may be.

"Fuck em, you know how long I've been waiting for Kuro to finally man up and use that club between his legs" Apacci growled.

"The same amount of time I have and if I can control my urges for a few more hours than so can you. And it's Commander Kuro when in public, we're not in 'Noche Eterna' anymore, it wouldn't be seen as appropriate for us to seem overly familiar with our superior" Sung-sun said sternly.

"Ugh what the hell, we _are_ overly familiar with him we all took fucking baths together when we were younger. Not counting the one we took this morning, I'd say we're all pretty damn close" Apacci frowned.

"She's right Apacci, we are technically in enemy territory. Soul Reapers and Hollows have been at war for millennium, we can't expect that all to change overnight. Even if my father was a former Captain and still has good relations with a few of the older Captains it wouldn't do for us to appear lax" Kuro agreed with Sung-sun, making the girl smile smugly.

"Fine, as long as we don't have to do that uptight shit when we're alone" Apacci sighed.

"Mila Rose you seem unusually quite this morning is something wrong" Kuro asked turning to look up at the chocolate skinned woman. Mila Rose just turned away from him with a huff a dark blush adorning her cheeks.

"You can't still be embarrassed about this morning" Apacci smirked. She must've hit the nail on the head because Mila Rose turned and grab her by the collar.

"Yeah so what if I am…you're not the one who got her crouch offered up like a snack so shut up" Mila Rose growled.

"Quite down we're almost there, and the Second Division is known as the stealth force for a reason. They specialize in assassination's and surveillance. Captain Suì-Fēng may seem open to having us as guess but I wouldn't put it past her to have a spy or two tailing us occasionally. She was trained by Yoruichi after all, being cautious is probably ingrained in her bones." Kuro said using Pesquisa to sense for any nearby spiritual energy.

"Hmm looks like we're in the clear for now, there does seem to be someone tailing us, but it seems they're just there in case we stray off the path" Kuro announced.

"Doesn't matter we're here anyway" Apacci said as they arrive at a large training arena covered in sand.

"Come on you maggots is that all you've got" Suì-Fēng growled as she took on over two dozen of her fellow squad members with more constantly jumping in from the sides to either join the brawl or retrieve the unconscious members who'd been unfortunate enough to take a clean hit to the head or body. Suì-Fēng twirled, flipped, spun, and cartwheeled around the arena. Only pausing to take out another opponent and never staying still long enough to make herself an easy target. Kuro watched as she used several different styles of martial arts to dispatch whoever was unlucky enough to get within her range. Judo, aikido, karate, and various kung-fu styles, were a few of the things Kuro was able to make out as he admired her form.

"Alright that's enough for now" Suì-Fēng barked as she finally noticed Kuro's presence.

"Commander Kuro I see you found your way easily enough" Suì-Fēng said accepting a small face towel and some water from one of her subordinates with a small nod.

"You train your men quite fiercely Captain…I'm quite impressed" Kuro gave a small bow as a show of respect.

"Someone has to make sure these idiots don't get to full of themselves and go off and get themselves killed. My training helps to keep their egos in check…though half this lot isn't even good enough for a warm up" Suì-Fēng huffed.

"Come now I'm sure they're trying their best…the gap in skill between yourself in them is just to wide for mere numbers alone to make up for" Kuro said looking at some of the bruised and batter men and women that had just got done taking the ass whooping of their lives.

"That's still no excuse for them not trying harder you'd think that one of them would at least be able to graze me" Suì-Fēng shook her head.

"Well if you're that disappointed, maybe I can give you more of a challenge. We do still have a bet to decide after all" Kuro smiled.

"Huh, who am I to deny Royalty. Clear the field" Suì-Fēng growled, almost instantly the entire training field was vacated. No one dared to lag behind and suffer their Captain's wrath.

"Third Seat Yoruichi, front and center" Suì-Fēng commanded.

"You called" Neko appeared instantly via Flash Step.

"This battle will be between myself and Commander Kuro no one else is to interfere. If anyone even steps over the boundary line, feel free to discipline them" Suì-Fēng smirked.

"Of course" Neko winked.

"Who is that going against the Captain"

"I don't know but she called him 'Commander' and look at the color of his Haori, you think he's one of those Arrancar's we've been hearing about"

"I don't think so I though Arrancar were still hollows so where his hole"

"Who cares about him I'm more concerned with those babes behind him hollows or not their pretty hot"

"Shut your mouth, unless you want Third Seat Yoruichi to rearrange your insides."

"Besides hollow or not our Captain doesn't lose to anyone"

The Second Division members began to gossip quietly.

"Be careful out there" Sung-sun whispered as she took off Kuro's Commanders Haori and folded it neatly along with his sleeveless hoodie leaving him in just a black tank top.

"Aren't I always" Kuro smirked. "Alright Captain your arena, your rules" Kuro said as he began stretching.

"This will be a pure test of our hand to hand combat skills, no Zanpakuto, kido spells, or other combat techniques are allowed with the exceptions of Flash Step and Sonido." Suì-Fēng said unstrapping her Zanpakuto and handing it off to Neko.

"Fine by me…Pandora take a break" Kuro said causing eyes to widen as his sheathed blades broke down into spirit particles that he absorbed into himself. "What" Kuro question at the slack jawed looks on many of the Soul Reapers faces.

"What did you just do to your Zanpakuto" Suì-Fēng asked struggling to keep her own demeanor.

"Oh, that's simple both my Zanpakuto and Resurrección blade can be stored inside my soul since they're literally just physical manifestations of both my Soul Reaper and Hollow powers. My father is able to do the same thing along with my sisters, so I never thought that it was that out of the ordinary. Judging by the expression of many of you, I'm guessing that's not a common ability" Kuro deduced.

"No, it's not…well as long as you don't use it during the match it doesn't matter where you place it." Suì-Fēng stated.

"Alright then let's get to it" Kuro grinned cracking his neck before getting into a comfortable stance. As soon as he got settled Suì-Fēng disappeared using Flash Step almost instantly reappearing behind him, already throwing a roundhouse kick at his exposed ribs. 'She's fast' Kuro thought as he brought his right arm down to block the kick which sent him flying. Correcting himself mid-air to land on his feet he came skidding to a stop to see Suì-Fēng with a large smile on her face.

"I'm surprised you blocked that most people can't keep up with me when I go all out" she grinned.

"I can see why…that actual stung quite a bit" Kuro grinned back shaking his arm to relieve the stinging sensation.

"I was sure I'd break at least one bone with that kick" Suì-Fēng said seemingly disappointed with his lack of injuries.

"Sorry but I don't break easy" Kuro rolled his shoulder.

"Good…this would be boring if you did" Suì-Fēng once again vanished via Flash Step. Kuro was ready this time however so when she reappeared going for an axe kick to the top of his skull he side-stepped the blow and counter with a punch aimed at her ribs. Seeing the attack Suì-Fēng twisted her body in an impressive display of agility and countered with her own punch. As their fist meet a small shockwave was released before both combatants vanished using Flash Step and Sonido to try to out pace the other. Small shockwaves and flashes of attacks were all that could be seen by the average Soul Reaper, but to those with eyes trained and adapted to continuous highspeed movements, the battle they were witnessing was truly a spectacle to behold.

Kuro threw a straight front kick aiming at Suì-Fēng's stomach only for the woman to jump over the attack while trying to hit Kuro in the chin with a flying knee. Kuro caught the knee aimed at his face with his right palm quickly grabbing the leg she'd tried to knee him with and twisting his body to throw the lithe, and agile woman to the ground. Suì-Fēng sensing the momentum shift adjusted her body to cartwheel away before quickly rushing back in. A series of lightning quick kicks put Kuro on the defensive but even with all the power and force she was putting behind each blow, they didn't seem to cause much damage. 'I have the advantage over him when it comes to speed, but every time I hit him it's like hitting a brick wall. I can't waste time putting more power behind strikes or I'll lose my speed advantage…guess it's time to switch tactics'. Suì-Fēng's brief brainstorming caused a small opening that Kuro was more than happy to take advantage of, by giving her a powerful open palm strike to the chest.

The power behind the blow was enough to send her nearly flying out of the ring, luckily, she was able to flip backwards and land gracefully on her feet. 'That's definitely going to leave a bruise' she winced making another mental note not to let Kuro get any clean hits on her. While his fighting style wasn't as acrobatic of high tempo as hers, he was able to save energy for the perfect moment. Meaning that while she had landed over a dozen clean hits on him they hadn't dealt much damage, a single clean hit from Kuro on the other hand could end the fight depending on where he landed it.

"Not bad…your striking skills are superb and your able to keep up with my speed, even if you can't match it" Suì-Fēng nodded in approval.

"I was trained by some of the best fighters that 'Noche Eterna' had to offer, I'd be a disgrace if I let you beat me that easily. That being said you're not going to beat me if you keep holding back" Kuro frowned. "One of the first lesson I learned was, even during a friendly sparring match, you should always go after you opponent with the intent to kill." Kuro's eyes sharpened. "I want to see what your really capable of, show me why you're the best hand to hand combatant in the Soul Society" he growled before rushing forwards going on the offensive for the first time since the fight began.

Suì-Fēng found herself struggling to fend off his blows which had increased in power and force, and it became obvious to her that she hadn't been the only one holding back. 'Idiot of course he's been holding back, he was able to defeat Captain Kurotsuchi's Bankai in just a single move. It time to take this seriously' Suì-Fēng chastised herself.

'That's more like it' Kuro thought as he saw Suì-Fēng's eyes sharpen and grow cold. In an instant she vanished using Flash Step and this time even Kuro was having difficulty tracking her. Suì-Fēng decided to attack with her judo skill this time, she managed to use her speed to flank Kuro from the side. Before he could react, she threw a cross chop across his chest while sweeping his nearest leg out from under him. This high-speed maneuver packed enough power to literally put the Prince into the ground, his body creating a small crater. Suì-Fēng quickly tried to Flash Step away only to feel a hand around her ankle causing her to jerk to a stop. With a growl Kuro spun up to his knees whipping his arm around and throwing Suì-Fēng towards the nearest building.

Suì-Fēng was once again able to correct herself in the air, but this time the force of the throw sent her sailing far outside the ring, when her feet finally hit the building she was still going fast enough that the stone beneath her feet cracked from the impact and nearly forced her knees to buckle. She gritted her teeth as the pain began to fill her blood with adrenaline. Her senses sharpened, and she Flash Stepped back into the fight going blow for blow with the hollow Prince. Shock waves exploded rapidly as the two did their best to break their opponent and make them submit.

"Do you think it's wise to let them continue like this…at this rate they're going to destroy the courtyard" Neko asked after Flash Stepping over to the Sung-sun.

"I wouldn't worry about it…they seem to be enjoying themselves after all. Commander Kuro is always looking for a good fight and nothing gets his blood boiling like being able to let lose like this" Sung-sun smiled at the feral grin of Kuro's face that let her know he was having a blast…even if he was starting to lose.

"Hell, if you think this is bad you should see him and Commander Grimmjow go at it, those two can spar for hours and still want more." Apacci laughed.

"Seriously sometimes the only thing that could stop those two from killing each other was Queen Harribel." Mila Rose said not taking her eyes off the battle.

"Do they hate each other that much" Neko asked surprised. Even if she didn't know Kuro that well he didn't seem like the type of person to hold a deep hatred for someone that was supposed to be his comrade.

"You misunderstand, Commander Kuro and Commander Grimmjow get along swimmingly. In fact, Commander Grimmjow is almost like an older brother to him along with Commander Ulquiorra they took him under their wings from a young age and trained him into the warrior he is today." Sung-sun explained.

"Than why would they constantly be battling to the death" Neko asked confused.

"Fighting with the intent to kill is something that is deemed necessary among the members of the 'Akuma no hashira'. The closer you can get to killing each other while going all out, without actual finishing each other off means the deeper your bond goes" Apacci explained.

"Hollows are feral creatures by nature, becoming perfect Arrancar doesn't change that fact. There are few things that we enjoy more than an intense battle, whether it be on the training field or in the bedroom most of us will get wild whenever we have a chance to let lose" Mila Rose finished.

"Huh, you guys seem like you really know how to have a good time. Most people here are so stuck in tradition that anything remotely different usually gets shutdown pretty quick" Neko frowned. "Hopefully an alliance between us can help change that"

"Well, knowing our Commander he's bound to shake things up. He may seem mature and level headed most of the time, but he can surprisingly childish when he gets bored" Sung-sun giggled behind her sleeve.

"I see…" Neko paused for a moment to think about interesting things could possibly get. She was sure going to have a lot to talk about at the next Soul Society Women's Association meeting. "Looks like their match is coming to an end" Neko noted turning everyone's attention back to the raging battle.

Kuro was covered in bruises and cuts and while Suì-Fēng had her fair share of injuries, it was obvious who had taken the brunt of the damage. Kuro wasn't panting heavily, though it was clear to see that Suì-Fēng's skill and experience was going to beat out his stamina and power. The two fighters took a brief pause to look at each other with small grins on their faces. This fight had been quite the rush for the both of them and they were eager to reach the climax of their confrontation. With a near invisible nod they closed the distant between them and continued to batter each other down with various strikes. Kicks, punches, elbows, knees, every part of the body that could used as a weapon was utilized in this masterful display of brutality and grace.

'High kick, reverse punch, low block, spinning elbow, jump to avoid the sweep, guard the head kick and capitalize' Suì-Fēng cartwheel over a straight right, grabbing Kuro's arm as she flipped and using her momentum to break it at the elbow while also dislocating it from its socket.

"Grrrrrr…that really hurt" Kuro hissed as his now ruined right arm hung limply by his side.

"I'm finishing this now" Suì-Fēng yelled slipping inside his guard easily since he only had one arm. Ducking under a desperate spinning heel kick, she lunged forwards her fingers locked together as she jabbed for his exposed throat stopping the death blow just as her finger drew blood. Just as she stopped her blow she felt a large gust of wind blow by her face. Looking up slightly she realized that Kuro had swung with all of his strength with a downward hammer fist that she would've been lucky to survive.

"Tsk…look like you win Captain. You're one hell of a fighter" Kuro huffed his breathing labored as he withdrew his fist.

"The same goes for you Commander" Suì-Fēng breathed out raggedly. Now the fight was over she could feel just how fatigued her body was without the adrenaline keeping her going. "Sorry about the arm I can send one of my men to fetch Captain Unohana, I'm sure she can have you patched up in a few hours".

"There's no need for that" Kuro said as he allowed for his instant generation to take effect. With a very unpleasant crunch and squish sound his right arm snapped back into place and his bone mended itself. "Good as new" Kuro grinned rolling around his newly healed arm.

"That's incredible" Neko gasped as she watched all of Kuro's cuts, scrapes, and bruises heal at a rapid pace.

"It's just instant regeneration, all Arrancar posses this ability, although I have to admit I'm more adept at it than most" Kuro said with a shrug.

"I see…our battle would've gone differently if you would of actively been using such a skill" Suì-Fēng said placing her fingers under her chin in thought.

"True but the same could be said if you would've been using kido. We agreed on a pure hand to hand combat match and that's what we did. The results speak for themselves, you're an amazing fighter we should definitely try to make this a regular event" Kuro grinned.

"I agree" Suì-Fēng nodded.

"Hold on just a minute. Captain I don't think the training grounds can handle that. It will take a week just to fix the damages you caused today, and the repairs aren't going to be cheap either" Ōmaeda blubbered after Flash Stepping over to the group.

"Cost won't be a problem, after all your family is one of the wealthiest in all the Seireitei surely you can afford to speed up the repairs. I picked you to be my Lieutenant after all I'm sure I can leave such a simple task in your more than capable hands…right" Suì-Fēng said batting her eyelashes for more effect.

"R-r-right you are Captain I'll see to it immediately" Ōmaeda stuttered with a large blush before saluting and grabbing a few men before leaving the area with Flash Step.

"What an Idiot" Neko face palmed.

"Seriously how can he not tell you're playing him like a fiddle" Apacci snorted.

"How can you have such a simpleton as your second in command" Mila Rose asked.

"Well to be honest his family his loaded. I've been convincing him over the past few decades to put more and more funding into our division. As a result, we have the most luxurious barracks in all of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"I can't imagine it was easy getting him to constantly spend his family's fortune" Sung-sun mused.

"Easier than you might think. All it takes is a little boost to his ego or some slight flirting and he'll practically be throwing money at my feet" Suì-Fēng chuckled.

"I was wondering why you'd have a man such as that as your second in command when it's obvious your third seat is much more suited for the task" Kuro said. "I have to ask though, the Shihōin are one of the great noble clans. Couldn't you still have gotten a similar result by using their finances"

"That's true but I'd never do such a thing to the Shihōin. The Ōmaeda clan has always been pompous, stuck up assholes. I'd rather burn through their gold than to ask anything of an honorable clan such as the Shihōin" Suì-Fēng explained.

"I see that makes sense" Kuro nodded.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a shower, I reek of sweat and I'm covered in dirt. Shihōin you're in charge until I get back have the men run their usual drills until I return" Suì-Fēng ordered. "Well Commander it would seem I won our bet. I'll come to you later with my demands until then enjoy what the Seireitei has to offer. There are many Captains that I'm sure would like to get to know you better and if you're curious about anything I'm sure the older Captains would be able to answer any questions you may have." Suì-Fēng gave Kuro a small bow before vanishing.

"Well girls that was fun how about we take a little stroll and see what the Seireitei is all about" Kuro stretched.

"Sounds like a plan to me, maybe we can see what kind of Sake they have here" Mila Rose said excitedly.

"Haha there's only one way to find out" Kuro said before taking off with sonido.

 **[Noche Eterna]**

"If I never hear another marriage proposal again it will be too soon" Tia sighed as she walked into the master bedroom of the main Palace.

"Kuro's always been popular, but even I have to admit this is starting to get a little ridiculous" Ichigo agreed manifesting Zangetsu and putting the sword on a stand allowing his hair to return to its normal orange color.

"What do you expect, he is your son after all" Nel grinned helping Ichigo to remove his regal attire. "Even Mia has been smitten with him since they were children"

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't just dragged him away to a cave in the middle of nowhere for a week to have her way with him" Ichigo laughed.

"I can say the same thing about Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci as well. Those three have been in love with him for years, as dense as he is sometimes I'm sure even he's noticed by now" Tia sliding out of her own robes.

"Even if he hasn't, which is unlikely, those girls are bound to get more aggressive now that they're in the Soul Society. Knowing Kuro he's probably already attracted a few female Shinigami" Ichigo rolled his shoulders.

"Do you still think it was wise to send him there without warning him about Aizen" Tia asked.

"Kuro is strong and he's much smarter than I was at his age. If he's met Aizen already I'm sure he's noticed something is off about him. Besides Kisuke and Yoruichi will be watching him from the shadows he'll be fine as will the girls there's no need to worry" Ichigo assured though Tia didn't seem entirely convinced. Luckily Nel knew just how to deal with the moody blonde whenever she started to worry.

Grabbing Tia by the waist she pulled her into a deep kiss gently grabbing the back of her head to make sure that Tia wouldn't pull away. "Kuro will be fine and if that bastard Aizen hurts him or the girls we'll cut his fucking head off and mutilate his corpse" Nel said with a sickly-sweet smile.

"You're about as beautiful as you are terrifying" Tia giggled.

"The same could be said for you…now Ichigo am I gonna have to make Tia feel better all by myself or are you gonna help" Nel said in a cutesy voice while playfully placing her right index finger on her chin.

Ichigo quickly swallowed the lump in his throat before heading over to his queens. First, he took Tia pulling her into another passionate kiss, easily allowing her access when her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth. Even as they kissed he could feel Nel making short work of his remaining articles of clothing.

"That better" Ichigo asked huskily.

"Mmm I'd feel better if you did that a little lower" Tia purred back.

"Nope me first" Nel said excitedly pushing Ichigo down onto his massive bed, which could've easily fit a dozen adults. Before Ichigo has a chance to protest Nel was already straddling his face, her dripping wet slit on his waiting tongue.

"I guess I'll get the pleasure of playing with _this_ first than" Tia smirked placing Ichigo's massive members between her large tits. Ichigo groaned at the pleasure of feeling his cock enveloped by Tia's warm fleshy mounds, especially when she began to suck the remaining inches into her mouth with every stroke. Ichigo growled out his approval, causing Nel to moan loudly at the harsh vibrations. Leaning forwards, she buried both hands into Ichigo's long mane of orange hair grinding her cunt harder against his tongue. She could feel her clit slide against the tip of his tongue with every rocking motion and the sudden shock of pleasure was quickly sending her rocketing towards her first orgasm of the night. Knowing that his teal haired mate wouldn't last long Ichigo grabbed her hips forcing her to move faster, involuntarily matching his thrust into Tia's breast with Nel's harsh grinds against his tongue.

"I'm gonna mmmm, fuck, Cumming" Nel squealed out squeezing her thighs together with such force that if Ichigo had been human his head would've been crushed. Though he was still lucky he didn't drown from the amount of juices that Nel squirted when she orgasmed.

"Mmm…thanks hun" Nel moaned licking some of her own juices off the side of her lover's face.

"I would offer you some desert but I'm not sure you could handle being water boarded twice" Tia joked making Nel puff out her cheeks in slight embarrassment. "Beside I don't think I can wait any longer to have you inside me" Tia crawled past Ichigo crawling on all four she circled the bed in an almost animalistic fashion before bending over and presenting herself to her king.

Ichigo moved so fast that even Nel swore he had to have used Flash Step and appeared behind Tia in a second rubbing the head of his prick against her wet and ready opening. Not wanting to be left out of the fun Nel crawled under Tia lapping at her exposed clit.

"Two on one, that's not really fair is it" Tia hissed in pleasure and frustration as Ichigo continued to grind against her entrance without penetrating her. "Grrrr…Ichigo if you don't fuck me this instance I'm gonna-ohhhhhh yesssss" whatever Tia had been about to say to threaten Ichigo quickly turned into a throaty moan as he rammed himself balls deep without warning.

Leaning forwards Ichigo bit into Tia's collar bone as he pounded into her, having known her for centuries he knew exactly what she liked and just how to get her off. One of his hands found it's way to the back of her head that she had tried to bury into the blankets between Nel's leg's. Pulling her hair just enough for her to know his intentions he forced her to bring her face out of the sheets.

" **I want to hear you scream"** Tia's entire body shivered in pleasure. What he had said wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and whether she wanted to or not he was going to fuck her until she did.

The entire bed began to shake as Ichigo put more and more force behind his strokes, if Tia's Hierro had been any weaker he might have actually broken her tailbone. Thankfully the pain that came from the harsh impact of his hips against hers was canceled out by the pleasure of his thick cock filling her to her absolute limit.

"Ahhh, Ahhh, Fuck me, Fuck me, **Fuck me"** Tia growled as she felt her first orgasm shoot through her like lightning.

Ichigo growled as he continued to fuck her like a savage, releasing his first batch of cum without missing a beat. He quickly filled Tia womb and continued to cum until it began to leak out of her with every thrust. Nel was more than happy to clean up the shared fluids of her lovers as the dripped down Tia's thighs until she collapsed, needing a few minutes to recover before she would be able to go again. Nel didn't seem to get the message however as she continued to syphon whatever of Ichigo's cum she could out of Tia's twat.

"Mmmm, looks like someone's ready to go again" Nel purred looking at Ichigo's still fully erect member.

"Always" Ichigo grinned.

"Looks like you three are having plenty of fun without me"

"Ah, Yoruichi I wasn't expecting you to return so soon" Ichigo said without needing to look to see who had spoken.

"Of course someone has to come and delivery regular reports and it sure as hell isn't gonna be Kisuke's lazy ass. Looks like I came right on time to be part of the fun…I guess the report will have to wait" Yoruichi tossed aside the small stack of papers before lunging at Ichigo who had a single thought going through his mind.

"Sometimes it's good to be king"


End file.
